The Other Winchester
by XRoseMoriartyX
Summary: Emma Winchester hasn't seen her brothers since their dad's funeral. As a successful historian she is always travelling the world. one day she gets a call about angels and finds herself thrown into a war between angels and demons in a desperate race to prevent the apocalypse. Can she save her world and her family? Eventual Cas x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I've had this idea for ages and had to put fingers to keyboard and type it. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: do not own Supernatural**

**Claimer: Do own Ocs **

* * *

The sweating hot sun beat down on the tired team of archaeologists as they worked through the mid Mexican morning sun, they had been there since 5:00am and would be there until sundown.

Had it not been for the lush jungle, twenty seven year old Emma Winchester was sure she would have died from heat exposure by now.

Dabbing her sweating forehead with a wet cloth her calculating green eyes swept over the site, this was the first dig where she had been elected team leader.

They were searching for a mythical lost Mayan city, not too far from Chichen Itza, Emma had spent the last year researching all the Mayan documents which described the city.

Many of her colleges had laughed when she had suggested the idea that the mythical city really existed, however Emma was determined to prove them all wrong.

Glancing up at the cloudless sky, Emma sighed, she knew it was nearly midday and that her team deserved a break, but she was desperate to find the site. She knew she was close.

In one of the Mayan tablets that had been discovered two years ago, one of the priests described a magical device that could slay 'winged monsters' from the sky.

Being from a family of hunters, Emma was curious what the tablet had meant.

"Hey Em," shouted Emma's best friend Alex Harrington, "You got a phone call."

Turning her head Emma frowned at her British friend. Alex was tall, not as tall as Emma's youngest brother Sam, but around her older brother Dean's height. He was handsome with dark brown hair and laughing brown eyes.

They worked together at Cambridge, and Alex was the only one stupid enough to follow Emma on her mad venture along with his girlfriend Molly Ingson.

"Who is it?" Emma asked curiously.

She had been estranged from her family for nearly ten years now, the last time she had see any of them was two years ago at her father's funeral. Emma had never got on with her father, after her mother's death, her father had turned to alcohol and was constantly moving the family around the country.

When Emma was ten she learnt that her father and Dean hunted monsters.

However John had never allowed Emma to join, insisting that he was keeping her safe. Emma had been furious at this and would force Dean to teach her how to shoot and fight with Sam whenever their father wasn't there.

But as they got older Dean stopped agreeing with his little sister and agreed with their father that she should stay away from hunting all together.

Tired of feeling like she was never good enough, Emma had taken off to Bobby Singer's, Bobby was Emma's surrogate Uncle and had convinced her to go to college. She had applied on scholarship and had gotten in.

Not that John Winchester had cared.

Alex shrugged, "Some guy called Sam... Says its urgent..." he said handing her the phone.

Emma paled as she took the phone, "Hello?" she said shakily.

_"Emma?" _Sam's voice sounded older than the last time Emma had heard it.

"Hi Sammy..." Emma said trying to keep her voice casual. "What's up?" she asked.

_"I know you're working but this is really important... what do you know about angels?"_

Emma nearly dropped the phone.

Gathering her composure she licked her suddenly dry lips, thankful that Sam was talking to her on the phone and not in person so she didn't have to explain her reaction.

"Angels?" she asked.

Sam laughed shakily, _"I know it sounds weird..." _he admitted. _"Do you know anything?" _he asked.

Walking of the site and into her secluded tent Emma took a deep breath, she didn't want any of her team to overhear what she was about to say. They would think her crazier than they already did.

"What do you want to know?" she asked sitting down on the camp bed.

_"Where are you?" _the rougher voice belonging to Emma's older brother Dean demanded as he took the phone from Sam.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Hi to you too big brother," she snarked. "And I'm in Mexico... what's this about angels?" she asked.

_"You need to get your ass down to Bobby's, we need your help!" _Dean ordered.

He also sounded different, tired as if he had come back from a war. The Winchesters were in a never ending war, but usually Dean's voice was as sarcastic and carefree as her own. This didn't sound like her brother.

This sounded like an aged version of her brother.

Emma frowned, what had happened in the last two years she wondered?

"Dean I can't just leave," she said calmly trying not to snap.

_"Why the hell not?"_

"BECAUSE DEAN I'M WORKING!" she finally exploded. "YOU CAN'T JUST _DEMAND_ I COME HOME AFTER _YEARS_ OF NO CONTACT JUST BECAUSE YOU NEED MY FUCKING HELP, I HAVE PEOPLE DEPENDING ON ME HERE!"

Hot angry tears burned in her eyes, however she was too stubborn to let them fall.

_"OH SO THESE STRANGERS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN FAMILY?" _Dean shouted back.

Wiping away a stray tear, Emma willed herself to be calm. This was typically Dean, he expected her to come running back whenever he called. With no regards for the future she had built for herself.

"Do you have any idea," she began her voice trembling with an undercurrent of rage, "How long I spent convincing Cambridge to fund this trip?" she demanded. "And now you want me to abandon my own ship?"

_"He doesn't mean what he said Emmy," _Sam said taking the phone back from their brother. _"But we do need you... we miss you, I miss you... please come home..." _he begged.

She could practically see his puppy dog eyes.

Emma had always been unable to say no to her little brother, sighing she ran a hand through her messy blond hair.

"I'll try and sort something out... but no promises Sammy..." she muttered defeatedly.

She could picture the goofy smile that he was sending her through the phone and it made her heart swell, no matter how much she denied it she would always miss her brothers.

Once she hung up she allowed the tears to fall, she hated feeling weak it reminded her of when she was a child and her father used to tell her she wasn't good enough. She had dedicated most of her life proving him wrong.

Not that it mattered anymore, he was dead just like her mother.

After a while Emma washed her face to get rid of the evidence and went back out to her team, they were taking a lunch break. Pulling up a chair with Alex and Molly, Emma took out her flask of coffee which she took everywhere.

"Everything ok Em?" Alex asked his brown eyes watching her intently.

There were often jokes around camp that Alex was madly in love with Emma, and that was the only real reason he had agreed to come with her. Which was stupid because you would have to be blind not to notice how in love Alex was with Molly.

Emma always ignored those rumours, she had made it quite clear she wasn't into relationships.

"Family drama..." she admitted taking a sip of coffee.

Alex nodded, his family were very well off and had been furious that their only son had chosen to go down the route of archaeology which wasn't paid very well instead of taking on the family business. In a way Alex reminded Emma of Sam.

Maybe one of the reasons she put up with him she thought with a smile.

"What did they want?" he asked.

"Oh just mythology stuff..." she said calmly.

Alex knew everything about Emma, this included her shaded past. At first Alex hadn't trusted Emma and vice versa because Alex and Molly were werewolves. However after Emma got to know Alex, she realised he wasn't like the ones her family hunted and always tried to prevent himself from hurting people.

Unfortunately her brothers hadn't seen the good in Alex. When Alex had come to the funeral with Emma as moral support, her brothers had been furious that she was friends with a werewolf.

They had tried to kill Alex.

Furious by their lack of empathy Emma had left vowing to never speak to either of them again.

Sam had of course apologised, she would keep regular phone calls with both Sam and Bobby. But there had been nothing but radio silence between her and Dean. Well until today.

"They want you to go home don't they?" Alex guessed.

Emma nodded.

"You need a break..." Alex said suddenly. "Why don't you take a few months off and I'll look after everything here..."

Emma stared at him.

Besides her Molly nodded, "Yeah we all know you haven't been sleeping Emma... maybe if you step away from the scene for a while you'll be able to think clearly and see something we've missed here..." she suggested.

"But I can't just _leave_..." Emma tried to protest, however they were having none of it.

"Em, you're making yourself ill obsessing about these blades... take some time off... reconcile yourself with your family and then come back in a few months..." Alex said firmly. "Its painful watching you work yourself to death..."

Eventually Emma was forced to agree, "Fine, but don't screw up my site..." she said firmly before retreating back to her tent to book a flight to South Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2

Placing her sunglasses over her eyes to hide the dark circles which rested underneath Emma stepped out of the airport, she scanned the busy car park until she spotted the familiar black Chevy Impala.

She had always loved her father's car- well she guessed that it was Dean's now.

Picking up her small luggage bag she made her way across the car park to where her brothers were waiting.

Sam was the first to approach her. He had grown a lot since their dad's funeral; he now towered over her and his hair was shaggier than last time. Pulling her into a hug, Emma couldn't help but smile as she returned it; she had missed her baby brother.

"It's good to see you Em," he said as he finally released her.

"You too Sammy," she said.

When Dean finally exited the car, Emma found herself tensing. The last time she had seen Dean, things had ended rather badly. She had vowed she had never wanted to see him again.

But here she was.

"Dean," she said coolly looking him up and down, masking her frown behind a facade of calm emotion. Dean looked older than the last time she had seen him, much like his voice on the phone.

There was something different about him.

His posture reminded her of one of her friends at Cambridge Edward who was an ex-soldier.

But Dean hadn't been to any wars had he?

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dean demanded.

Emma looked down at her rushed outfit, a pair of cut off shorts that were frayed at the bottom, a small pink tee with a denim shirt over the top buttoned down, she wore heels and her blond hair had been pulled into a scruffy ponytail.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked confused glancing over at Sam for help.

"I don't like it..." Dean muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes suddenly feeling like she was fifteen again and Dean was accusing her of dressing too slutty for a date. "Piss of Dean I'm twenty seven years old I'll wear what I want too!" she snapped before handing Sam her bag and climbed into the back seat of the impala.

She was surprised by the overwhelming memories that hit her when she settled into the hard leather seats; she remembered long drives with her family cross-crossing over the country and playing with Sam in the back seat.

Emma could even recall the time that Sam had lost his green toy soldiers down the vents of the car.

As her brothers also climbed into the car, Emma snapped out of her nostalgic thoughts and watched them. They had always been close but there was something off about their dynamic.

Emma had always been good at sensing others' emotions and she couldn't help but worry about the vibes that were coming off her brothers.

OoOo

"Well look what the cat dragged in."

Emma grinned as her surrogate Uncle Bobby hugged her, "Missed you too old man," she teased.

"Why don't you get freshened up and then we'll talk?" Bobby suggested.

"Are you saying I _stink_?" Emma asked a look of mock hurt on her face.

Bobby chuckled, "No, but go get settled first," he said kindly.

After Emma left Bobby turned to the brothers who were eerily silent, "You haven't told her have you?" he asked.

Sam glanced over at Dean while Dean shook his head, "She doesn't _need_ to know Bobby... you know what she's like she'll blame herself for not being able to help save me..." he said quietly.

Something like anger and understanding burned in Bobby's old eyes. He knew how hurt Emma would be when she found out that they had kept Dean's death a secret from her. She had never been good at handling grief.

He could remember after John died and how distraught she had been about that, her and that boyfriend of hers, Alex had stolen one of Bobby's cars and caused a lot of trouble in town after Emma had drunken herself silly.

"Your call," he finally said before cracking open a beer. "What _does_ she know?" he asked.

"Not much," Sam admitted. "Only what we told her on the phone... I think she's suspicious though... there was something in her tone when we mentioned _angels_..."

Bobby nodded, "She's been researching that a lot lately..." he said thoughtfully.

Hurt burned in Dean's green eyes, "Oh so you two exchange phone calls now?" he demanded.

He knew that Sam and Emma would occasionally ring one another, but to know that Emma also rang Bobby and not him hurt.

Rolling his eyes Bobby handed the boys a beer each, "She always rings me... I think she gets homesick you know... all that runnin around the world she does..." he said quietly. "I'm sure she'll be able to help us out on this 'Castiel' character coz I sure as hell don't have a clue," he admitted.

"Who's Castiel?" Emma asked as she walked into the room, an inquisitive look in her green eyes as she eyed her brothers and Bobby suspiciously.

All were wearing semi-guilty looks for lying to her.

However Emma decided not to quiz them on it. "Our _angel_ problem," Dean explained as Emma sat down besides Sam and cracked open a beer.

"We _don't know_ if he's a problem yet..." Sam countered.

"Dude the guy freakin _marked_ me!"

"We don't know if that was him what else could raise-"

_"Shut it Sam!"_ Dean growled menacingly his eyes flickering back to Emma and then to Sam.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she leant back into her chair, watching her brothers argue.

"Ok spill what is it you aren't telling me?" she asked. They all stared at her making Emma roll her eyes, "It's obvious that you are keeping something from me... I'm not fucking blind..." she muttered.

Dean glared at her, "Are you going to help us or not?" he asked in a bitchy tone making Emma arch her eyebrow again.

"How can I help you if you are withholding information?" she demanded.

_"It isn't important!"_

A dry laugh escaped Emma's lips, "Oh I'm sorry, are _you_ an _expert_ in world mythology?" she asked in a sarcastic voice, "Because if you are what the fuck am _I_ doing here when I _should_ be with my team!"

Dean opened his mouth to retaliate however a warning look from Bobby stopped him, taking a deep breath he tried to regain his composure and think logically. Emma was right, as much as he hated to admit it, she was the expert and she would need as much information as she could to work out what Castiel's end game might be.

However part of him, the part of him that Hell hadn't affected wanted to protect her from the whole mess. Even if it was too late now. He had already dragged her in, it was a selfish decision but maybe she could help.

"He said he was an angel of the Lord, that he was a warrior... nerdy looking guy wearing a trench coat... said it was a vessel, bullets didn't scratch him neither did Ruby's demon killing knife... he was practically immune to everything!" he explained.

Emma nodded and she wrote down what Dean had described, struggling to keep the fear off her face. She knew exactly what this sounded like. "Can you help Em?" Sam asked noticing the calculating look in Emma's eyes.

The blond nodded.

"Ok first things first, angels have been around longer than humans... they have sometimes been mistaken for Gods and Goddesses by the ancients, an example of this is the Annunaki in Ancient Sumerian texts," she explained. "Generally they like to help humans... unsurprisingly, but you get some bad ones like Lucifer etc but that's a debate for another time. Erm yeah that's all I know about angels... generally they _are_ the good guys," she explained.

Sam nodded, a victorious look on his face, Emma rolled her eyes remembering how Sam actually believed in a God. Like Dean, Emma used to be an atheist, however as she dove deeper into history and saw shocking artefacts she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Was it possible for a higher power?

She thought back a year ago when her life had been in the balance and _he _had saved her triggering her whole interest in angels in the first place.

"Is it normally for angels to mark humans?" Dean asked.

Emma shot him a confused look, "Mark?" she asked.

Dean took off his shirt and Emma gasped at the giant hand mark burnt into her brother's skin.

Getting up she traced her fingers over it, fascinated by it.

She had _never_ seen anything like this before.

"This is fascinating..." she whispered making Dean scoff,

"Oh I'm so thrilled that me getting groped by a freakin angel is _fascinating_ to you!" he snapped making Emma blush.

"Sorry..." she muttered as she stepped away."It's just normally angels never touch humans... unless in dire peril... its practically _forbidden_..." she explained before frowning. "But that doesn't explain why the hand print is _seared_ into your skin... that would only happen if you were in extremely hot conditions..." she trailed off and pierced Dean with an intensive stare, "What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"It's _nothing_ Emma!" he muttered as he tugged his shirt back on.

Sighing Emma realised she wouldn't get anything out of her brother, at least not tonight anyway. "Right well if you douchebags don't mind I'm really tired so..." she turned on her heel and left the room. She didn't have to have super hearing to guess they were talking about her when she left.

* * *

_**Reviews welcome :) **_

_**Also I've published this on tumblr: PrincessMoriartyHii **_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey stranger how's America?" _Alex's warm British accent flooded Emma with familiarity as she sat on her bed in her room at Bobby's.

Whenever she used to runaway as a kid she would always come to Bobby's, eventually Bobby had built an extra room that would be hers permanently. Emma had not wasted a minute in decorating it, the walls were a dark purple, the bedding black and there was art of gothic butterflies on the wall.

It was well suited to Emma's angst years when she used to wear heavy eyeliner and listened to angsty music.

"Hey yourself," Emma replied, "And stressful... more stressful then I first thought it would be..."

Alex chuckled on the other end, _"Well that's family for you..." _he said darkly.

Alex had never got on with his family, they had wanted so much from him, and they wanted him to continue the family business. It had taken Emma years to find out what that entitled.

He was from a family of wealthy werewolves who took part in organised crime, they earned their money by killing people.

Emma had been shocked to find out that Alex had been forced to kill someone when he was only _nine _years old to activate the gene. He hadn't had the choice and two years after he managed to runaway and lived with his Aunt Sophie until he was eighteen.

It was his Aunt Sophie who taught Alex that he didn't need to be a killer.

"Hmmm, how's the dig going?" she asked.

_"Stop fretting," _Alex stressed laughing a little. _"Nobody's going to find your mythical city while you are off playing doctor Phil," _he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Please even Doctor Phil couldn't fix my screwed up family..." she muttered."Hey could you do me a favour?" she asked.

_"My lady knows I am utterly at her beck and call."_

"Don't be a dick, Molly will get _jealous_!" she fired back. "And I want you to analyse this photo for me," she said.

_"Is it a dirty photo?" _he asked hopefully.

"Grow up Alex it's of my brother..."

_"Bloody Hell, Em you know I don't swing that way..."_

"Jesus Christ you can be such a child sometimes... my brother has this weirdass mark on his body... he says an angel gave it him, I wanna know what you think caused it..." she explained.

_"I can see what I can do... better go it's a full moon tonight and I'll need a nice cave or something to hide in..." _he said glumly.

Normally Emma would have been there to help him through it; Alex and Molly had both registered Emma as family and their wolf sides knew not to hurt her so she was able to keep them in a secure location until the night was over, preventing the couple from killing anyone.

She mentally cursed herself for not remembering. "_Shit_ I'm so sorry Al!" she cursed.

_"Don't worry about it Em I know you're not my babysitter- or dog-sitter rather... besides Mol said she's try and keep people in camp..." _he said embarrassedly.

"Still can't believe you told her," Emma mused, "Took you nearly two years to tell _me_ and I'm your best friend!"

Alex chuckled, _"When it's true love doll face, there are no secrets," _he said in a fake American accent. _"Besides she's a wolf too..."_

"That was fucking awful," Emma laughed. "Anyway be safe and try not to eat anyone..." she said before hanging up.

Once she had sent Alex the photo, which she had sneakily managed to take while Dean wasn't looking, Emma rested her head against the pillow and allowed sleep to overcome her for the first time in days.

OoOo

_**Emma was wondering through a familiar landscape, she remembered this day, it was one of her favourite memories. This was when she had met the Bora Indians of Peru. **_

_**Looking down, she smiled when she saw she was wearing one of the tribal dresses that one of the women had given her when she had visited; her hair was done in their style as well. **_

_**Emma had visited the tribe in hopes to learn their mythology in hopes to aid her in her current research.**_

_**In the distance she could hear the beat of the Manguare drum, a special drum that was used for rituals and dancing. She could still remember the night they had allowed her to take part. **_

_**T**__**his was a privilege because they didn't normally allow outsiders to see their special traditions.**_

_**Suddenly Emma got the feeling that somebody was watching her, turning she felt her heart skip a beat. **_

_**Standing before her was a man dressed in a black suit that looked suitable for an office worker covered by a tan trench coat. His hair was messy black as if it hadn't been brushed in a long time and his eyes were the deepest shade of blue Emma had ever seen! **_

_**But that wasn't the most extraordinary thing about him, no that title fell on the extended black feathered wings that stretched out behind him laced with blue. **_

_**"Y-you..." she managed to stutter. She knew she shouldn't be scared; the man- well angel hadn't done anything to harm her, quite the opposite. **_

_**He was the reason for her latest obsession, he had saved her life and she wanted to know more. Her eyes scanned him up and down, "Who are you?" she whispered.**_

_**The angel did not seem concerned by her rudeness; instead he had an impassive face. Emma got the impression that it was a mask, she knew from her research that angels had emotions no matter how hard they tried to hide them. **_

_**As he stepped closer, Emma felt herself tense; she couldn't help her eyes from wondering up and down the angel's physique. **_

_**Now that she wasn't in a life or death situation she could admire how attractive he was.**_

_**"I am the angel Castiel," the angel introduced.**_

_**Emma frowned, the name sounded familiar, "You're the Angel of Thursdays?" she asked curiously.**_

_** A glimmer of a smile graced Castiel's lips, "Yes," he said in his deep voice once again giving Emma the impression that it was a mask. She knew the extent of an angel's true voice, and was grateful he was shielding her from that. **_

_**"Why did you save me?" she finally blurted out before blushing.**_

_**The question had been buzzing around her head for months; it had fuelled her endless research. She knew she was nothing special, so why did an angel save her? **_

_**It wasn't like she was religious or anything. **_

_**Castiel watched her for a moment, his blue eyes boring into her green ones, giving Emma the impression he was reading her soul. **_

_**"You are important," he finally said making Emma scoff, Castiel raised an eyebrow, "You doubt your own worth Emma Winchester?" he asked. **_

_**Emma folded her arms across her chest, "No..." she said firmly, she knew how important she was in her field, as well as to Alex, Bobby and Sam, hell even Dean would be lost without her. "It's just a bit cliché..." she admitted, "Why do angels find me important... I'm just a speck in the grand scheme of things...?" she asked curiously.**_

_**"You have a great destiny Emma Winchester," Castiel said honestly, "And we need your help along with your brothers..." **_

_**The blond raised an eyebrow, "No offence but aren't you supposed to be all powerful beings?" she asked.**_

_**Castile smiled, "Ah yes your research, well done by the way. Your open mind has got you a lot further than most in your field..." he congratulated her making her blush again. **_

_**What's going on with me? She thought she never blushed like a school girl! **_

_**"We are powerful creatures, but we cannot be everywhere at once... what do you know of Lucifer?" he asked.**_

_**Emma's lips quirked, the Devil was always her favourite debate. **_

_**"You really want me to answer that?" she asked with a chuckle.**_

_**However the angel didn't see her humour, "Yes," he said flatly.**_

_**"I know he was an archangel, most beautiful angel, daddy's favourite, bringer of knowledge to humans, portrayed throughout human history as a saviour and bringer of wisdom. Name means: 'light bringer' also known as Hades, king of the underworld and father of demons," she reeled off proudly.**_

_**Castiel raised an eyebrow, "Lucifer caused your kind to suffer evil and you refer to him as the 'bringer of knowledge?'" he asked confused.**_

_**"Universal balance Cas," Emma said, "You can't have good without evil."**_

_**The angel nodded, "You are very wise..." he said looking at her strangely."I admit you are much easier to talk to then your brother Dean..."**_

_**Emma raised an eyebrow, "You dream hopping with Dean too, oh Cas you dog!" she teased.**_

_**However the joke was lost on the angel, "I do not understand how that makes me a dog?" he asked in a monotone voice making Emma facepalm. **_

_**"Doesn't matter..." she said quickly mentally slapping herself for trying to make a joke with a celestial being."Hang on..." she said, "You're the angel Bobby said marked Dean..." she realised.**_

_**Castile suddenly looked very awkward, "That is a question for your brother... we will meet again Emma Winchester..." and with that he was gone. **_

_**"How rude..." Emma muttered as she continued with her dream. **_

OoOo

When Emma woke up she tried not to dwell on the dream, the angel- Castiel, had said that she was important and would be needed for something. He had also confirmed her suspicions that something had happened to Dean that her family were keeping from her.

Getting dressed in a pair of dark jeans and an off the shoulder purple top she went downstairs not bothering with makeup or her hair. It was only her family after all.

"What's up?" she asked noticing the tense look in her brothers' eyes, books on angels lay scattered around Bobby's living room. There was tiredness in Sam and Dean's eyes suggesting that neither had slept much last night making Emma frown.

"Trying to work out this angel dude's business," Dean explained.

Emma frowned, "His _name_ is Castiel," she corrected.

"How the hell do _you_ know that?" Sam asked.

Rolling her eyes Emma sat down, "He invaded my dream last night said that we would be needed soon for some angel Holy Grail quest," she explained. Her eyes fell onto Dean who had stiffened. "He mentioned seeing you and that you're a dick," she said said sweetly.

Dean glared at her.

"Emma," Sam warned, "Don't..."

"Why?" Emma demanded, "He's _withholding_ information that I could use to work out what the hell Castiel wants!"

Dean scoffed, "Oh so it's _Castiel_ now, gee Em and I thought your taste of _monster _couldn't get any worse!" he snapped.

Emma stared at him, her mouth wide open, Sam who was standing next to her, placed his head in his hands mentally slapping Dean for the comment.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Alex into this Dean Winchester!" she hissed savagely. "And there is _nothing_ going on between me and Castiel _or_ Alex!" she said fiercely. "Besides Castiel is _an angel_ and last time I checked angels _weren't_ monsters!"

"Doesn't stop you shacking up with a _werewolf_!"

"Nobody is accusing anybody of anything," Sam finally intervened calmly before Emma could punch their brother in the face. He hated seeing his siblings fight. "Emma, why don't you tell us what you know?" he suggested.

Nodding Emma took a deep breath and calmed down, it was bad enough she had to deal with her team assuming her and Alex were together. But her own brothers too? Alex was her _best friend_, her surrogate _brother_.

The thought of being with him in a romantic way made her want to throw up a bit in her mouth.

"Whatever it is it'll have to wait," Bobby said as he walked into the room, "I got a friend one state over - Olivia Lowry. I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls," he explained.

The three Winchesters frowned, "Olivia Lowry - a hunter, right?" Sam asked.

"We should check on her, make sure she's ok," Bobby said worriedly.

Emma nodded, grateful for a distraction, "I'll ride with you Bobby," she said standing up however Dean grabbed her arm, concern replacing his previous annoyance.

"Emma, maybe you should stay behind and do some more research-" he began however Emma cut him off,

"I'm _not_ a little girl any more De, I can take care of myself!" she snapped tugging herself out of his grasp and turned to Bobby, "Ready?" she asked the older hunter.

Sensing tension Bobby nodded.

* * *

**Hi everyone I forgot to mention in the first chapter I will be changing some of the mythology just so it goes better. Also after season 5 it will be slightly AU.**

**I welcome constructive criticism just no flames please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So wanna talk about why you and Dean have been at each other's throats since you arrived?" Bobby asked as they drove to Olivia's house.

Emma glared out of the window; no she didn't want to talk because she was still too angry with Dean. "I don't _understand_ him Bobby, why does he insist on treating me like a kid?" she asked.

Bobby chuckled, "I don't think that's it Em," he said thoughtfully. "Have you ever thought that maybe Dean is just trying to protect you?" he asked.

"I _don't_ need protecting!" Emma retorted hotly, "_I've _been taking care of myself for years!"

Bobby sighed, "I know that Em, but to Dean you'll always be his baby sister... he's always done the same with Sam, that's one of the reasons Sam ran off to Stanford... he doesn't mean to do it... he thinks he's keeping you safe," he explained.

"Piss poor job," she muttered tracing a scar on her arm, "What do you think we'll be walking into when we get to your friend's?" she asked, keen to change the subject.

"Nothing good," Bobby said grimly.

OoOo

As they pulled up outside the house, Bobby handed Emma a gun, loading it in silence she scanned her surroundings. It was far too quite, and there was something in the air.

When the impala pulled up a long side them, she rolled her eyes as she heard the familiar rock music pounding from the speakers. She didn't mind classic rock, though she preferred more modern bands like _Fall Out Boy_.

Bobby entered the house first while the Winchesters followed behind, each holding their own gun and their eyes scanned for any danger.

"Olivia?" Bobby called out.

Silence followed.

As they walked further into the house Emma frowned when she saw clear signs of a struggle, a scenario flashed through her mind of a woman trying to hide behind some wooden doors that were barred by a salt line.

When they found the body Emma felt her heart sink, she had hoped they would find her alive however she knew that was unlikely from the eerie silence. She was no stranger to the dead, although normally the dead bodies she handled were at least over one hundred years old.

Olivia however looked only a few days, she was covered in her own blood with a look of fear on her face. Bobby inhaled sharply before leaving the room, "Bobby?" Emma said softly however he had gone.

"Look, a salt line," Sam observed.

Dean nodded as he glanced around the room, "Olivia was rocking the EMF meter..." he said glancing down at the device in his hand.

"Spirit activity right?" Emma asked she was new to the hunting scene.

She knew enough mythology to help here and now, but practical hunting wasn't her forte. Dean nodded, "Yeah - on steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person!" he said staring at the body.

Kneeling down next to the body Emma examined the wound on Olivia's stomach; it was like somebody had ripped her to shreds. "Whatcha doing Indiana Jones?" Dean asked.

"Unlike you I have seen this before," Emma said standing up, "Well I've seen drawings of this before," she explained.

Her brothers stared at her, "What does it mean?" Sam asked.

Emma paled thinking about what Castiel had said to her in her dream, "Nothing good Sammy, nothing good..." she said softly.

Before Emma could explain more in detail Bobby returned looking grim faced, "Bobby what's wrong?" she asked concern filling her voice.

"I called some hunters nearby..." he began,

"Good we could use some help," Dean said.

"...except they ain't answering their phones either," Bobby finished.

Emma placed her head in her hands while Sam asked, "Something's up huh?"

"State the obvious," she muttered.

Sam glared at her, "Not helping Emma!" he snapped.

The blond rolled her eyes, "We're dealing with some nasty stuff, most likely this place isn't safe, anyone know anywhere with iron rooms?" she asked.

"I have a panic room," Bobby suggested.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You built a panic room?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged, "I had a weekend off," he said casually.

"You're awesome," Dean said a genuine smile on his face, he turned to Emma, "_Why_ do we need to find an iron room why don't we just gank the ghost?" he asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Because brother mine these aren't normal ghosts," she said slowly. Turning to Bobby she asked, "What do you know about the Rising of the Witnesses?" she asked.

The elder hunter paled, "That's what you think this is?" he asked.

Emma nodded, "It's an educated guess," she said. "I remember being in Italy a few years ago looking through some plague documents and a priest described something similar to this. He said: 'And the thirty third seal shall be broken when the undead return to avenge their supernatural undoing'," she explained.

"In other words folks who died by supernatural means are coming back," Bobby clarified for the boys who were looking confused.

A dark look befell Sam, "What are we waiting for let's get out of here!" Dean said not wanting to end up like Olivia. He could name a handful of people who wanted him dead.

OoOo

By the time they got back to Bobby's they had already been attacked by two ghosts, a federal officer who had perused the brothers in the past who had been murdered by Lilith and a girl called Meg who had been possessed by a demon.

As they got into the panic room, Bobby had managed to snatch a few books on the Rising of The Witness. While Bobby and Emma searched for any information on the Rising of the Witness, Dean and Sam made salt and iron bullets.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God," Dean said.

Sam and Emma looked up, "What are you on about?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason- just random, horrible, evil - I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he _is_ out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?" Dean ranted.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know try _free will_?" she suggested sarcastically. "Or how about cosmic balance?"

"I'm being serious Emma!"

"So am I!"

"I ain't touching this one with at 10-foot pole," Bobby muttered, Sam nodded returning back to his bullet making.

Silence settled for a moment until Bobby declared, "Found it!" the three Winchesters gathered around,

"What does it say?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much what Emma said; see these ghosts they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone raised them... on purpose," he explained.

Emma frowned, "But _why_ what is the point of raising a load of ghosts?" she wondered.

"It was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It figures into an ancient prophecy," Bobby explained.

Emma paled, "You don't mean-"

Bobby nodded, "Revelations? I wish I was wrong Em," he said gravely.

"So it's a sign then?" she asked quietly.

Bobby nodded.

"Sign of what?" Dean asked.

"Of the apocalypse," Emma whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything suddenly made sense.

This is what Castiel had meant; he had been talking about the _Apocalypse._ Emma shuddered. Sure she had read about prophecies of the end of days which appeared all over in human history, but she had always believed it superstition.

Something she regretted now.

Maybe she could call one of the professors at Cambridge to do some research for her?

However there was something suspicious about the whole ordeal, why were _angels_ getting three humans to help them? Surly angels would be able to take care of the apocalypse by themselves?

Something didn't seem right about the situation.

"Ready Em?" Sam asked snapping Emma out of her thoughts.

"Sorry what?" she asked.

Sam smiled, he had forgotten that sometimes Emma zoned out when she was concentrating, and he and Dean always used to tease her about it. "We're going to do the spell, think you'll be ok helping Dean and I fend off the ghosts?" he asked.

She nodded, "Sounds like fun," she said dryly as she took the gun off Sam and followed Dean and Bobby outside.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?" Bobby instructed.

The Winchesters nodded.

As they make their way out of the room, and they headed towards the stairs. However they were confronted by a ghost sitting on the stairs, a young man in his early 20s with curly hair.

Emma didn't know the man, but from the stunned looks on her brothers' faces she didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to make the deduction they did.

"Hey, Dean. You remember me?" the man sneered.

Dean paled a little at the sight of the man; he licked his lips nervously thinking of something to say that wouldn't get him shredded to death. "Ronald, huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you..." he said laughing nervously.

However Ronald didn't share Dean's humour, "I am _dead_ _because of you_. You were _supposed_ to help me!" he accused.

Realising that Dean wasn't going to do anything Emma raised her gun and shot the ghost making him scream in pain before vanishing, Dean stared at her in shock making her roll her eyes.

"If you're gonna shoot De, shoot don't talk," she said before descending down the stairs.

Once they were downstairs Sam created a salt circle while Dean started a fire. Bobby was reading through the ingredients while Emma kept guard. She didn't like guns, she found them too vicious for her liking, and she preferred a sword any day of the week.

"Upstairs, linen closet - red hex box. It'll be heavy," Bobby ordered Sam.

"Got it!" Sam said before taking off upstairs.

Suddenly two little girls holding hands appeared, they were wearing little girl dresses and were glaring at Bobby. "Bobby!" one of the girls called, however Dean shot at them causing them to disappear.

Emma felt sorry for the girls, nobody that young should have life taken away from them.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood," Bobby ordered Emma,

"Why the hell did you have opium and _hemlock_?" Emma demanded.

"Does it really matter Em?" Dean demanded as he shot at another ghost.

Supposing it didn't, Emma headed off to the kitchen. Quickly removing the false bottom, she skimmed through the herbs until she found what she needed, when she turned around she felt her breath hitch as a pretty Mexican girl with a ripped out throat glared at her.

"S-Sophia?" Emma stuttered.

Sophia smiled cruelly, "Hi _boss_," she sneered.

Emma's eyes flew to the girl's neck, dread filling her, "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Sophia reached out and slapped causing her to drop her gun, "It's _your_ fault I'm dead Emma!" she screeched. "If you had warned us about Alex I would never have snuck out of camp and got mauled to death!"

_It wasn't your fault, _Emma tried to tell herself to keep her head clear so she could think of a way to get the gun without Sophia from shredding her. _Sophia would have sneaked out anyway, she was meeting someone._

"To be fair Sophia you wouldn't have believed me about Alex even if I had told you," she said coolly.

"Liar!" Sophia screeched as she charged at Emma, however Emma was quicker.

With lightning speed she dodged Sophia, grabbed her gun and shot the girl without breaking a sweat. Although inside her emotions were haywire. She had beat herself up a lot about Sophia's death as had Alex.

One of the reasons the two would always try and get as far away from camp as possible whenever Alex turned.

Grabbing the herbs she quickly made her way back to the library.

Dean had his gun cocked and was pointing it at Ronald when Emma returned, but Ronald vanished again once Emma came in. Bobby was busy reciting Latin when suddenly the windows blew open and a wind filled the room.

The wind moved the salt so they they were no longer protected by it.

Meg suddenly appeared and Sam quickly shot at her, as Bobby continues to recite the spell. Ronald appeared behind Emma trying to grab her, however Sam and Dean both shot at him.

The Winchesters continued firing as the ghosts appeared. Henriksen knocked Dean's gun out of his hands while he was reloading, while Dean scrabbled around looking for another gun, Henrikson prowled closer.

Finally finding another gun, Dean shot it at Henriksen, only to find it was empty, instead grabbing an iron rod he swung it at the dead FBI agent.

Meanwhile Emma was busy fighting Sophia while Meg had Sam pushed against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. "Sammy!" Emma cried as she elbowed Sophia and shot at her before shooting at Meg.

"Thanks," Sam said shakily, Emma nodded.

Bobby continued to recite the spell while Emma tried to get her brother free from the desk. The two girls were sitting on the desk waiting. Meg plunged a hand into Bobby's back making Bobby drop the bowl with the spell ingredients.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, "Fireplace!" he shouted as Dean caught the bowl.

Nodding Dean chucked the bowl into the fireplace and watched as the fire burned blue before the ghosts vanished.

"Bobby?" Emma called over; she had finally got Sam free.

Dean helped Bobby up and he grunted that he was ok.

OoOo

Later that night while her brothers and Bobby slept Emma crept out into the scrap yard, when she was younger she used to enjoy lying on the bonnet of broken cars and staring up at the stars.

After the day she had she felt she deserved a little bit of calm.

She loved star gazing, because no matter where she was in the world she knew her brothers were being watched by the same balls of dust light years away.

Glancing up at the stars Emma couldn't help but relax a little, the moon was bloated as it hung like a lonely galleon ship on a torrent of clouds. Her mind flickered to Alex. She hoped that he had managed to find somewhere safe to transform.

Tomorrow she would have to ring him and make sure he hadn't accidently murdered someone- again.

"Excellent job with the witnesses," the gravelly voice of Castiel said making Emma jump slightly as she turned her head to observe the angel.

He looked exactly like he did in her dream, wings and all.

"You mentioned something about seals last night," she said coolly, "They have something to do with the apocalypse don't they?" she asked.

Castile nodded, "Yes." He said as he walked over to her, there was a dark look in his blue eyes, giving Emma the impression that whatever he was about to tell her concerned him deeply. "They are being broken by Lilith," he explained.

Emma frowned, "Queen of the demons and the original first woman?" she asked.

Again Castiel nodded, "Yes, she has a history with your brothers and she wishes to raise Lucifer. This can only happen when sixty six seals are broken," he explained.

"If the spirits rose that means the seal was broken," Emma realised. "But hang on hasn't this happened before?" she asked.

Castile sighed as he tucked his hands in his pockets, "Many times... but we have always managed to divert it... the closet Lilith has ever got before was during the time of the Pestilence," he explained.

"So what's different this time, angels on strike?" Emma asked.

The angel was silent for a second before his eyes hardened, "That is none of your concern Emma Winchester," he said coldly. "And _nothing _is different; we are doing everything in our power to save these seals."

However something in Castiel's voice suggested that he didn't really think that, Emma frowned again, "You said sixty six needs to be broken, how many are there all together?" she asked.

"Nobody really knows," Castiel admitted, "But it is a lot, which is why we are struggling and need your help," he admitted.

Emma nodded, that sounded reasonable.

"I'd be happy to help," she said with a small smile. "As much as I don't like some of humanity I don't want to see my planet burn because a spoilt toddler got jealous of daddy's new favourite."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her comment however nodded, "You are much easier to negotiate with than your brother," he observed making Emma smiled.

"That's because I don't have a closed mind and wasn't raised to hate everything supernatural," she said coolly. "Also because I happen to be an expert in mythology meaning I have a better hand in this, this is what the Maya predicted isn't it?" she asked.

Castile nodded again, "Yes the Maya predicted that Lucifer would be freed from his cage and bring a new order to the world: an order of fire and blood," he explained.

Emma shivered, "Sounds kinda like a Targaryen..." she muttered.

"I don't understand that reference."

"Never mind," Emma said as she looked up at the sky, "Erm, I hate to ask but could you do me a favour please?" she asked.

The angel stared at her.

"Could you make sure Alex is alright for me, that he hasn't hurt anyone...? I'd be more focused on these seals knowing that everything is fine..." she asked.

Castile frowned, "The werewolf who tried to kill you?" he questioned.

Emma winced, her hand flying to the mark on her arm, "He didn't mean too..." she defended."We didn't tie the chains tight enough..."

"You care about him," Castiel acknowledged with a frown on his face, "Even though your family taught you to kill monsters?"

Emma glared at him, "Alex i_sn't_ a monster!" she said fiercely. "_Paedophiles and rapists are monsters_, Alex never wanted to be a werewolf he _never had a choice! _But he did chose to be a good person and prevent himself from hurting others. There are hundreds like him who are murdered because of their species because ignorant hunters paint them all with the same brush so kill the good ones with the bad ones!" she ranted.

"You are very loyal," Castiel observed, "As you have given us your co-operation I will watch over your wolf for tonight only, be safe Emma Winchester," and with that the angel was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling into the Starbucks car park Emma checked her appearance in the mirror; her messy blond hair was pulled into a pony tail while she wore a black pencil skirt and green blouse covered with a black blazer.

Adding some red lipstick she smiled, she looked somewhat professional which was what she was aiming for.

Pleased with how she looked, Emma finally exited the car and walked towards the coffee shop, her green eyes swooped the crowd before they fell on an older with with greying brown hair.

"Emma," he called over once he had spotted her too.

Smiling Emma sat down next to her old professor, "Hi Professor Ashby," Emma greeted.

She hadn't seen the older professor since her college days, though she would keep regular phone calls with him, he was one of her main sources of information and was like a father figure to her.

"Now Emma we've talked about this, you aren't in college anymore you can call me Rick," he said with a teasing wink.

Again Emma smiled, "Yes... sorry Rick, it's been a rough couple of weeks..." she apologised tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Rick nodded, "Yes Alex was saying... why don't you get a drink and then we can see what I can do for you," he said.

After Emma had ordered her caramel frappe she sat back down besides Rick who was finishing a pot of peppermint tea.

"So what can I do for you Emma?" Rick asked; his blue eyes trained on her.

"What do you know about the apocalypse?" she asked.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "The _apocalypse_ my dear?" he asked.

Emma nodded.

"May I ask what this project you are working on is?" he asked.

The blond smiled, "Testing an old Mayan legend," she lied. "The Christian apocalypse may hold a vital clue..."

Rick nodded, "That's my girl, never leave a stone unturned," he complimented as he put his tea cup down. "Now let me see... sixty six seals need to be broken for Lucifer to be let free, it can be _any_ sixty six seals," he said.

"So it can be random and unpredictable?" Emma asked trying to keep the disappointment out her voice. She had foolishly hoped for a straightforward pattern that she could use to predict Lilith's move.

"Not necessarily my dear, the more powerful seals are said to be linked to astronomical events such as comets or blood moons. In fact I think there is a blood moon in two days time on Halloween, won't that be _spooky_," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Emma smiled, "Rick you know Halloween was originally a pagan holiday to celebrate the dead, nothing to be scared of," she lectured.

"Not always my dear, in Celtic times it was also a very dark time when magic users who didn't follow the light traditions would turn upon the ordinary folk and terrorized them," Rick countered.

Taking a sip of her frappe Emma hummed, "Do you reckon that could be a possible seal?" she asked.

Rick raised an eyebrow, "What is this really about Emma?" he asked.

"What do you mean professor?"

Rick's eyebrow rose higher, "You have that look on your face, the same look you used to have when you used to talk about vampires and ghosts as if they were real..." he explained."Have you been reading those books, is that what all this about?" he asked.

Emma gave him a blank look, "What books?" she asked.

"Those books about those two brothers who travel around the country hunting monsters," Rick explained. "Now that I think about it, I think they have the same names as your brothers..."

Emma's eyes widened, "What are these books called?" she asked.

"Supernatural I think... are you ok Emma?" he asked watching her cautiously.

The blond nodded, "Yes... er thanks for your help professor," she said as she grabbed her frappe and quickly left.

OoOo

"Sammy it's Emma, call me back when you get this I think I've found a possible seal, it's to do with Halloween... on my way back to Bobby's call me..."

Emma sighed in annoyance as she hung up the phone that was the third time her brother's phone had gone to voice mail, Dean wasn't better either. She knew her brothers were working in a hunt but she couldn't help but worry, normally they would pick up at least.

Driving back to Bobby's, Emma's mind kept retreating back to the seal, was it possible there would be one on Halloween?

If so how could she locate it?

Her concentration far from the road, Emma didn't see the little girl in the middle of the road until it was too late. Emma tried to swerve but it was too late, the car plummeted into the little girl causing Emma to scream.

Stopping the car she jumped out hoping that by some miracle the little girl would live.

The girl was lying in a pool of her own blood, her arms and legs in strange angles, her blond hair was matted with blood and dirt stained her white dress. She only looked about seven.

"Shit," Emma whispered as she stood back up, and fished out her phone and dialled 9-11. "Hello, yeah I would like to report an accident... yeah send an ambulance and hurry I don't think she's got long..."

Looking around for any indication to where she was Emma ran her fingers through her hair, "Er main road leading into Sioux Falls," she said however before she could answer the next question somebody grabbed her from behind making her drop the phone.

Emma tried to struggle, however her captor was stronger.

_"Hello, ma'am, ma'am?"_

However before Emma could try and call for help her captor hit her over the head with something heavy causing everything to go black.

OoOo

When Emma came to, the first thing she felt was pain, her head felt heavy with pain and her wrists were sore and burning. Slowly opening her eyes she blinked a couple of times before she became used to the darkness, she was tied to a chair in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

Her wrists were bound by scratchy rope which had began to dig into her skin.

Unfortunately she wasn't alone.

Sitting in the corner was a tall burly man with greasy hair; Emma assumed this was the man who had knocked her out. Next to him was the little girl, she seemed perfectly fine as if she hadn't been knocked down by a car, the only evidence of it happening was the gravel on her dress.

"Look who is finally awake," the little girl sang in a chilling voice, Emma shivered, her supernatural senses tingling.

There was no way in Hell that little girl was human, Emma was going with demon.

"Yeah sorry for keeping you waiting, shouldn't have hit me so hard," Emma snarked.

The girl giggled, "I like this one, she's got _fire_..." she purred as she took a step towards Emma. Her pretty blue eyes flashed a milky white as she looked Emma up and down, "Although there is nothing _that_ special about her," she observed.

Emma scoffed, "Thanks."

"If there is nothing special about her why don't we just kill her?" the man asked.

The little girl, who Emma assumed was in charge, rolled her eyes. "Because Damian the _angels want her_, so that makes me want her _more_!" she explained turning her hungry eyes back onto Emma. "Any ideas why the winged cloud hoppers want you Emmakins?" she asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow, besides being captured by an obviously high ranking demon, she was surprisingly calm. She had been in worse situations and survived. Like the she-demon said, they weren't going to kill her.

All she had to do was keep them interested long enough to think of an escape.

"I'd feel more comfortable knowing who you are honey," Emma drawled.

The little girl smiled, however it was as chilling as her voice.

"You can call me Lilith," she said sweetly, "I'm sure you have heard about me little Winchester, seeing as you are so hip on mythology."

Emma nodded, "You're right. I do know you, and I always empathised with you," she admitted.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "You feel empathy for a _demon_?" she questioned.

Emma shook her head, "No, I felt empathy for your human self. What you did was petty and childish... there were better ways of handling your situation and you chose the easy way out," she drawled.

"And what would _you _have done?" Lilith sneered.

"Does it matter?" Emma asked, "I thought you wanted to talk about the angels?"

Lilith narrowed her eyes, "You've been tracking down the seals," she stated pulling out an elaborate knife and threaded it through her fingers. Her white eyes never leaving Emma. "Did you really think I wouldn't catch on sweetie?" she asked.

"I really didn't care if I'm quite honest," Emma said casually. "Because there is no way in hell I am letting you win this war Lilith!"

The Queen of Hell smiled, "How's Dean?" she asked suddenly a nasty smile playing on her childish lips. Emma raised an eyebrow making Lilith smirk, "Oh this is _precious_," she purred. "Wickle Emma doesn't know where big brother spent the last four months..."

On the other side of the room Damian chuckled.

"And you do?" Emma questioned, biting back a small bit of fear.

She knew Lilith was baiting her.

Lilith smirked again, "Oh honey _I'm_ the one who sent him there," she declared. "You should have heard him _scream_..." she said while laughing.

Emma paled, "Hang on a second, are you telling me my brother died and went to _hell_?" she demanded.

"And here I thought you were the smart Winchester..."

Everything suddenly made sense, why Dean had constant nightmares, why he looked like he had just come back from war. Why he seemed older and more broken. Emma felt like she wanted to throw up.

Why had nobody told her that Dean had died?

She could have helped save him!

Lilith watched the inner turmoil on Emma's face with glee, she had done it, and she had cracked the Winchester girl. Now all she had to do was push a few more buttons and she would have everything she needed to stop the angels.

Not that the angels were that much of a problem she thought smugly.

"And then there's _Sammy_," Lilith drawled, "My brother did a number on him..."

Emma looked up at her.

Lilith let out a small laugh, "Oh Emmakins you've missed one hell of a show," she taunted. "Do you know _why_ mommy dearest died, because you your brothers and father did?"

"What are you talking about?"

"_My_ brother, Azazel wanted to make the _perfect_ little army of humans with demon blood. So when Sammy was six months old he snuck into the nursery and fed your brother some of his blood. However mommy dearest walked in so Azazel _had_ to get rid of her. This blood gives Sammy _special powers_; did you know he can exorcise demons with his _mind_?"

Emma paled again.

What had happened to her family since she had been away, why had they kept all this from her?

"You're lying..." she said weakly.

Lilith grinned, "Do you really believe that?" she asked sweetly.

Emma stayed quite.

"Why don't you tell me what those interfering righteous bastards want and I'll consider giving you a quick death?" Lilith offered.

"Bite me!" Emma spat.

Lilith glared as she raised her hand, instantly pain flooded Emma as her blood began to boil causing her to scream in agony. However her screams only made Lilith laugh as she intensified the pain.

"Lilith, we have news on one of the seals... the witches are here to see you," a new demon said in a sly British accent as he walked calmly into the room. He was dressed elegantly.

The new demon didn't seem fazed by the torture which was taken place. Lilith let out a dramatic sigh as she stopped torturing Emma, who was panting and trying to get her breath back.

"Where are they?" Lilith demanded.

"Outside," the demon said coolly.

Lilith turned to Damian, "Watch her and make sure she doesn't escape..." she ordered before leaving.

When Lilith was gone, Damian stood up and picked up a knife a demonic smile on his face as he approached Emma. Emma watched him with wide eyes, "Now she's gone I can have my own fun," he sneered.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you mate," the British demon drawled as he shot the demon with a gun. To Emma's surprise the demon screamed as red light filled its body before he crumpled to the floor dead.

The British demon smiled, "You're welcome now let's get you out of here before the boss comes back..." he said as he untied her.

Once Emma was free she stared at the demon suspiciously, "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"I know what you Winchesters are like, and if all fails I would like to have a Winchester in my debt for protection..." he explained."Also I heard you had a thing for British accents," he said with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Who are you?" she asked.

"The name's Crowley and you my dear had better get out of here," he said as he clicked his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma are you ok?"

Opening her eyes, Emma winced at the intensity of the bright daylight, looking around she realised she was in an unfamiliar woodland. Standing next to her was no other that Castiel, his trench coat was billowing in the slight wind.

"Where am I?" she asked her memory was a little hazy.

Castiel helped pull her to her feet, "Ashville," he said. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Memories of the day before flooded back to her, hitting the girl with her car and then realising the girl had been Lilith, being kidnapped and tortured only to be rescued by a demon. A demon that one day expected protection; her head was spinning as she clung to Castiel for support.

The angel seemed slightly uncomfortable by her closeness however did not comment, instead he wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"I was kidnapped by Lilith..." she explained, "She told me what happened to Dean..." she said shakily.

She saw regret in Castiel's eyes. "You saved him didn't you?" she asked.

Castiel nodded, "I did," he confirmed.

"Why?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, "He broke the first seal... we were trying to stop him..." he explained.

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew what the first seal was and it broke her heart to know her brother had been through that.

"And _Sammy_," she found herself asking, her heart thundering in her chest as the question trembled on her lips. "Is it true, he has demonic powers that he's using?"

Again Castiel looked uncomfortable, for some unknown reason he wanted to lie to this strange human before him. He wanted to protect her from the truth. She looked like she was one secret away from shattering.

Castiel had been charged with protecting _all_ the Winchester siblings and knew how fragile Emma really was under her calm and collected mask.

However Castiel could not deny her answers, the determined look in her fierce green eyes reminded him that she was stronger than most mortals. Unlike her brother, she would not turn away from Sam.

She would try and save him and that's what they needed if all was to be saved.

"It is true..." he confirmed.

Emma let out a small sob as she covered her mouth with her hand, a whirlpool of emotions crashed around her eyes.

"But all is _not lost_," he reassured her, "Convince your brother that the road he is heading down is a dark one and will be his undoing."

Emma nodded as she gathered her emotions and placed them firmly in the back of her mind, there was no time for getting emotional. Her brothers needed her. She suddenly felt rather selfish for not checking up on them sooner, for being out of the loop for so long.

_But not anymore_, she told herself firmly, now she would do everything in her power to save them- to save the all.

"Could you take me to them?" she asked.

Castile nodded, "Close your eyes," he instructed as he touched her forehead.

OoOo

"Emma what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as he looked between his dazed looking sister and the angel by her side.

"She is here to help you save the seal," Uriel explained.

Gathering her senses Emma smiled at Uriel, she could see a pair of beautiful wings tucked neatly into his back, just like Castiel's they were dark. "Hello, I don't think I've met you," she said cheerfully. "I'm Emma," she said politely making both her brothers scoff while Uriel seemed amused.

"I know who you are Emma Winchester, though it is nice to meet a Winchester with manners," he said shooting a glare at the brothers. "My name is Uriel," he explained.

Emma nodded, "Ah yes the angel of September," she said suddenly.

Uriel smiled again, "Correct..." he said, "You are one of my charges."

"Yeah enough with the friendly chit chat," Dean snapped, "Why don't you tell Emma how you are planning on smiting the _whole damn town_ for _one_ witch!"

Emma's head snapped up, "What?" she asked looking between the two angels.

Castile had the grace to look a bit ashamed at the statement, however Uriel seemed impassive. "We're out of time. This witch has to die; the seal _must_ be saved..." Castiel defended.

"Isn't there another way?" Emma asked.

This was one of the reasons she was glad she never became a hunter; she was a bit of a pacifist. She would never kill unless she had completely run out of options. Even then the guilt would weigh her down.

Castiel shook his head, his blue eyes never leaving Emma's green ones, "If there was don't you think we would take it?" he questioned.

"There are thousands of people here!" Sam protested.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel corrected.

Emma's head was spinning; she couldn't believe that she was arguing over the destruction of a town!

She knew angels weren't all good, she had read enough mythology to know that this wasn't the first time a town had paid the price for harbouring evil.

But _still_.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Can't _you_ locate the witches?" she asked.

"Witches I thought there was only one?" Dean asked.

Emma shook her head, "No... When I was kidnapped by Lilith a demon interrupted her interrogation saying 'the witches are here to see you about the seal', this was two days ago..." she explained.

"You were kidnapped by _Lilith_?" Sam asked.

There was something dark in his tone making Emma shivered as she remembered what both Castiel and Lilith had told her. However a look from Castiel reminded her, this was not the time to confront her brother.

"Yes, but that's not important right now what's important-"

"The hell it is, how did you escape?" Dean demanded.

"Dean we are running out of time!" Emma snapped. "One thousand two hundred fourteen people are going to die unless we act quickly, so can we save this for later?"

Dean reluctantly nodded.

"Ok," Emma said looking between her brothers and the two angels, "What do we know about the situation so far?" she asked.

Sam and Dean filled her in.

"It's Tracey and the teacher," Emma said.

"Are you certain?" Castiel asked.

Emma nodded, "It makes the most sense... it's called a double bluff... professor creepy wants us to focus on Tracey while so we won't focus in on him..." she explained. "That way they can get the jump on us."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–" Uriel began to protest however Castiel silenced him with a raised hand.

His eyes still trained on Emma, a hint of a smile forming on his lips, Emma felt trapped in his gaze. It was like a silent understanding had passed between them. Castiel didn't want the town's destruction and for that reason she found herself returning his smile.

When Castiel finally pulled his eyes away they flew to Uriel, they were harder now like orbs of ice, "Enough!" he commanded in a low enough voice to give Emma shivers, he returned his gaze back to Emma and then to Dean. "I suggest you move quickly," he said.

Emma nodded gratefully.

OoOo

As Halloween dawned Emma couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, she wasn't good in high pressure conditions. Her only experience had been in exams. She knew she was out of her depth with the whole angel VS demon war that was going on, but she knew with her brothers help they could at least try and save this seal.

The three Winchesters were sitting in the impala about to begin their witch hunt when Emma noticed Sam looking sadly out of the window. "What's up?" she asked leaning forward.

She had been getting weird vibes around her younger brother, now that she knew what it was it broke her heart being around him.

Snapping out of his thoughts Sam turned to look at her, "Nothing..." he lied, Emma raised an eyebrow and folded her arms making Sam sigh."I just thought they would be different you know?"

Emma nodded, "The angels?" she guessed.

Sam nodded.

Emma sighed as she sat back against her seat wondering how best to comfort her little brother, she knew he had always grasped at religion where she and Dean had dismissed it and confronting real angels must have been hard for him.

"I wouldn't give up on them yet Sammy," she said softly. "They're _scared_, if Lucifer gets free its bad news for _them_ too don't forget. They are trying to save the many... yeah their methods suck but at the end of the day we can't paint them all with the same brush..." she said softly.

"You're not talking about the angels any more are you?" Sam asked.

Emma stuck her tongue out childishly, "Shut up and yes I am... Castiel saved _my_ life two years ago you know..." she admitted.

"Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah... erm... just after we got back to Greece we had forgotten it was a full moon and there was nowhere to tie Alex up so he he wouldn't hurt anybody and er he turned and attacked me..." she explained rubbing the mark on her arm self consciously.

Sam's eyes hardened.

"Then suddenly there was this bright light and there he was trench coat and wings, he managed to render Alex unconscious and healed me the best he could... he told me his name and left..." she explained.

"Wait, you can see Castiel's wings?" Sam asked.

Emma frowned, "You can't?" she asked.

Sam shook his head, "No... He told Dean that human eyesight can't see them because they aren't sensitive enough or something..." he explained. He then eyed his sister suspiciously, "What else can _you do_?" he asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Are we _seriously_ playing this game Sammy?" she demanded coldly. "Why don't _you_ tell me about Dean's _vacation downstairs_ and your _demonic powers_?" she snapped.

Sam just stared at her; however before he could comment Dean arrived.

"Any ideas where these witches could be?" he asked as he climbed into the impala, he frowned when he saw the awkward tension between his younger siblings. "Ok what happened?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing..." she lied."And we should probably check the school," she said.

OoOo

As they walked into the art class room, Emma inspected the hellish paintings on the wall while Sam walked over to Don's desk.

Dean stood next to the kiln inspecting it, "So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" he asked referencing the bone that they had found in the hex bag.

"It could mean a lot of things," Emma said as she walked away from the paintings. "For example in Celtic times charring the bones could either eliminate somebody's magic or could channel it," she explained.

Dean stared at her, "How the hell do you know so much?" he asked.

Emma smiled, "Historian," she said smugly as she noticed the locked bottom draw, both her brothers had noticed it too. Sam grabbed a hammer off the table behind them and knelt down to hit the lock until it broke free.

As Sam opened the draw, Emma knelt down beside him and gave a small gasp when she recognized the small charred bones to be that of children. Standing back up Sam told Dean what the bones were while Emma leant on the table for support.

Child sacrifice always unnerved her.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog," Dean joked weakly.

OoOo

"Ok Lara Croft where do you reckon this big ass ritual is going to take place?" Dean asked making Emma roll her eyes,

"I'm not a tomb raider Dean..." she said, "And the most likely place for them to perform this kind of ritual would be in the cemetery. There are enough ley lines for them to draw power from and its right under the blood moon," she explained.

Sam nodded, "What are we waiting for?" he asked.

There was something off about him, he seemed jumpy and there was that odd feeling about him again. After they had saved the seal Emma was going to have a long talk with her little brother she decided.

As they pulled up outside the cemetery the Winchesters armed themselves, however before her brothers charged into battle, Emma stopped them. "Remember, they are working together, don't get distracted!" she warned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Emma I think you forget we _are professionals_," he said reassuringly.

However Emma wasn't convinced, "Dean you nearly got killed by a vampire when you were fourteen because she told you she thought you were the most handsome boy she'd ever seen... so pardon me for being a bit cautious for your stupidity..." she said before walking towards the cemetery.

Dean looked embarrassed while Sam laughed.

OoOo

Deciding to split up, Emma waited in the shadows as her brothers went ahead to disarm Don and Tracey. From her place in the shadows she could hear Don chanting in Latin while Tracey was tied up, Emma frowned, and the Latin was a bit sloppy.

Aiming her gun at Tracey she waited for Dean and Sam to make their move.

Emma watched as Don stood before Tracy, taking a knife and a chalice from the table and he walked over to her. He then ran the tip of the knife down her neck, not drawing blood, but staring at her.

Don raised the knife above his head to stab her; however a gunshot ran out from behind.

Relief washed over Emma as she saw her brothers appearing out of the shadows, Tracy gave an annoyed wail as she broke herself free from her bonds. Emma aimed her gun again however her movements alerted Tracy, with a wave of her hand she sent Emma flying against a wall.

She did the same to Sam and Dean.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How _sloppy_ his incantation was?" the blond asked with a demented laugh as she flicked her curled hair behind her shoulder. "_My brother_ was always a little dim..." she said casting a look over to Don's dead body.

From where she was Emma tried to reach for her gun however Tracy raised her hand again and filled Emma with such unbearable pain in made her session with Lilith feel like a spa treatment!

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honour goes to him. Our master's return? The spell work's a two man job you understand, so for six hundred years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, _unbearable_..." the witch drawled.

Kneeling down besides her brother, Tracy picked up the chalice and the knife, "All this time I've wanted to rip his face off..." she mused as she dug the knife into the bullet wound, holding the chalice up to catch the blood flow.

She turned back to look at the Winchesters, a demented smile on her face, "And you get him with a gun, uh, love that..." she purred looking at Dean.

Tracy then went back to the altar, "You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is..." she said laughing.

"Its witches like _you_ who give witches a bad name, _Samhain_, (SOWEN) isn't supposed to be _like this_. It isn't about demons and evil creatures; it's about honouring the ancestors!" Emma spat.

Turning her gaze on her Tracy sneered, "And how would _you_ know?" she sneered.

"Because I do my research!" Emma spat as she raised her gun and shot Tracy in the head.

As the blond witch crumpled against the alter, Sam and Dean sprung to their feet and rushed over to their sister.

"Em are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly.

Emma nodded, she felt sick inside that she had killed someone, sure the person she had killed with a thousand year old bitch witch who was trying to summon evil, but still the weight on her heart had become heavier.

"That was quick thinking Em," Dean complimented, "Come on we should get out of her and tell those dicks with wings that we saved the damn seal!" he said.

OoOo

However once the Winchesters left Lilith materialised from the shadows, she wore an older face then last time. She glanced down at the two dead witches with a look of disgust, _how pathetic_ she thought.

Picking up the knife she slit Tracy's throat and refilled the chalice with blood. Once it was filled she began to chant in Latin, a smirk forming on her face.

The Winchesters thought they had beaten her, but they had no idea who they were dealing with.

Lilith _always_ got what she wanted.

As Tracy sprung back to life, her eyes flashed white like Lilith's, "Hello sister..." the demon greeted making Lilith smirk.

"Do your work brother," she commanded. "Raise a little hell!"

* * *

**Hi Everyone thanks for the reviews/favourites etc**

**I will be going away for the weekend to revise so I will have no internet connection until Monday. However next week I have my more serious exams so I might not have a lot of time to update, my last exam is on friday (yay) so I should be able to post more often :)**

**Keep reviewing :)**

**Lemme know what you think of Emma or any general things or even questions I accept anything unless it's flames, that is not accepted :D**


	8. Chapter 8

When the Winchesters arrived back to the motel Castiel and Uriel were already waiting for them. Both looked grave faced, a look which filled Emma with a feeling of impending dread.

"Why so glum chum?" Dean asked cockily, "We just saved your damn seal!"

Emma frowned as her eyes met Castiel's, they were filled with regret and sadness, "Castiel what is it?" she asked unable to shake the feeling that he was about to tell her something that would fuck up her good mood.

However it was not Castiel who answered her, it was Uriel; there was a smug 'I told you so' tone to his voice, "You _didn't_ save the seal."

"We killed the witches!" Sam protested.

"Lilith turned up after you left and completed the ritual, Samhain has been raised,"

Emma felt her heart drop, "How do we stop him?" she asked.

"That is up to you," Uriel said gravely. "The seal has been lost and we have been called away," he said.

Castile nodded, "Good luck..." he said to Emma before disappearing with Uriel.

Once the angels were gone Emma kicked angrily at the bed side table, "Stupid!" she cried angrily as Dean rushed forward to grab her and stop her from hurting herself.

"Emma calm down, none of us knew that Lilith would turn up it isn't your fault!" he said trying to reassure her.

However Emma pulled out his grasp, all the pent up emotion she had been holding in since the morning flooded through.

"You're right it isn't _my_ fault, if _you_ had just called me instead allowing that bitch to drag you to hell-"

"What, what would you have done?" Dean demanded.

Tears fell down Emma's face as she sank to the floor, "I don't know..." she admitted."But you should have let me _try!_" she then turned to Sam who was watching her, a broken look on his face, "And you why didn't _you tell me_?" she demanded.

"Dean told me not to..."

Emma let out a dry laugh, "Right of course... _I didn't have a right to know_ my brother was _dead_ or anything!" she shouted shaking with anger.

Her brothers stared at her, unsure what to do.

They had never seen Emma like this before; they were used to calm and collected Emma who always had a witty sarcastic comment up her sleeve. But _this side_ of their sister scared them.

She looked so venerable, so _human_.

"Emma you're over reacting-" Sam began to say however she cut him off,

"OVER-REACTING?" she cried, "How am I over-reacting? I am having a perfectly _normal_ response to this, the only one acting like a _human being_!"

"Emma calm down, _I'm_ fine... _Sammy's_ fine..."

Emma scoffed again, "Sammy is _not_ fine!" she snapped glaring at her younger brother. "What part of exorcising demons with your _mind_ fine?"

Dean placed his head in his hands while Sam looked like he had been shot as he turned an accusing eye on Dean, "You told her?" he demanded.

"No I didn't tell her, did you tell her about Hell?" Dean fired back.

"Shut up both of you!" Emma finally said taking a deep breath; she could feel the anger slipping away from her. "_Castiel_ told me... he told me _everything_, but that doesn't matter now... what matters is stopping this demon!"

Sam nodded, "Do you happen to know anything about Samhain?" he asked.

Emma shook her head, "No... Until two days ago I thought it was just a Pagan holiday..." she admitted.

"We could try the knife?" Dean suggested.

Emma nodded, "Sounds like our best bet... also we should wear a mask of some kind..." she suggested.

"Why a mask?" Dean asked.

"Something Tracy said about people used to hide from Samhain..."

Sam shrugged, "Worth a shot..." he admitted.

OoOo

As the Winchesters drove to the cemetery there was an awkward silence that filled the impala. Emma had stuck in her headphones so she wouldn't have to talk to her brothers and there was still an uncomfortable silence between the brothers.

Both ashamed that Emma had to find out their secrets from an angel.

"So, this demon's pretty powerful..." Sam finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Dean said not sure where his brother was going with the statement.

"Might take more than the usual weapons..." Sam said quietly, although Emma couldn't hear him anyway.

Dean looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, disgusted by what his brother was suggesting. "You are not serious?" he demanded also in a hushed tone."Sam, no, you're not using your psychic whatever!"

Sam winced at the hostility in his older brother's voice, he knew he should expect it from Dean, but when Emma had raged at him, he had been hurt. His sister had always taken his side, no matter what shit he had done.

To hear the anger and disgust in her tone had hurt him.

Why couldn't his siblings see that he was doing this for the right reasons?

"Don't even think about it. Ruby's knife is enough..." he lied.

Dean however didn't look convinced.

"Why though?" Sam asked.

"Well because the angels said so for one –"

"Thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics?"

Dean sighed, "Sam do you really think they would have told _Emma_ about your dirty little secret if they thought it was ok?" he asked.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, "I don't know, Dean, it doesn't seem like they're right about much..." he muttered."Besides Emma doesn't know what she's talking about..."

Again Dean sighed, "Well then forget the angels, okay? You said yourself, these powers, it's like playing with fire!" he tried to reason, he then picked up the knife and passed it to Sam. "Please?" he begged.

Sam took the knife but didn't say anything, instead he turned around and grabbed Emma's attention, "Em we're here..." he said handing her the knife.

She accepted it with judgemental green eyes.

OoOo

"Can you hear that?" Emma asked as they patrolled the cemetery, "Sounds like someone's trapped over there!" she said pointing to one of the crypts.

Sam and Dean followed her over to one of the more daunting looking crypts, Emma had been right; a group of teenagers dressed in Halloween gear were locked inside. "Help them," Sam said to his siblings.

Dean and Emma turned to him, twin looks of disbelief in their eyes, "Dude you can't just go off by yourself!" Dean protested.

However Sam had already ran off in search of Samhain, Emma sighed as she turned her attention to the teenagers, "Stand back," Dean ordered the teenagers as he took out his gun.

After the teenagers had huddled backwards Dean shot at the lock.

"We could have just picked it," Emma said frowning at her brother as he kicked the gate down.

"Where's the fun it that?" Dean asked a smirk on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes as she helped the teenagers leave the crypt, suddenly a door of one of the graves grave in the mausoleum room crashed to the ground and broke open.

A zombie crawled out of the grace and stood up as another grave door crashed to the ground and the zombie in the next grave over also started to crawl out.

"Zombies, _seriously_?" Emma whined making Dean laugh.

"Just shoot em in the head sis," he said aiming his own gun and started firing, Emma followed suit. "Bring it on stinky!" Dean sneered at the approaching zombies.

There was zombie with a silver stake coming out of its chest lying on the floor as Emma and Dean shot another zombie to the ground. A pair of shoes crept up behind Dean with a pair of women's frail feet still in them.

Emma heared it and grabbed a stake from one of the dead zombies and she turned around to stab her, but the frail woman flickered and disappeared, and was suddenly behind Dean as he stood up fully.

He turned around and she motioned both her hands at Dean and Emma before sending them flying both against the wall.

"I swear this looks much cooler in the movies!" Emma whined as she pulled herself up.

Dean glared at the ghost, "Zombie ghost orgy huh? Well, that's it, I'm torching _everybody!_" he decided before turning to Emma, "Go find Sammy and make sure he isn't doing anything stupid!"

Emma nodded as she took off into the night.

* * *

It was cold for October; Emma instantly wished she had a jumper or something, as she searched the deserted cemetery for her brother and the demon he was foolishly tracking by himself.

She bent down and covered her face with dirt so that when she did find Samhain he wouldn't kill her. Hearing a commotion in one of the Mausoleum Rooms she took off in a full sprint, pushing open the wooden door and stopping dead in her tracks.

Sam had his hands raised to Samhain, unaware that Emma was watching and was using his psychic power to stop the demon. Samhain struggled against Sam, but Sam had somehow managed to keep him from advancing too much.

Suddenly Dean came running around the corner and saw Sam using his powers.

Dean's face fell as he stood next to Emma.

Turning, Sam saw his siblings over the shoulder of Samhain, however he ignored them.

"Sam stop this you're killing yourself!" Emma cried as she tried to rush foreword and save her brother, however Dean held her back. Both were forced to watch as Sam's nose started to bleed as he grabbed his head with the hand not holding Samhain at bay.

Finally, Sam exorcised Samhain however his nose continued to bleed.

Once Samhain is out of the body, Don's eyes turned back to colour and Sam could barely raise his eyes to meet his sibling's stares. Emma was staring at him in horror.

This was the first time she had ever seen Sam use his powers and it scared her.

How could her little brother not see what he was doing was wrong?

OoOo

_**Emma was dreaming of the time she had first visited the Lake District in England, she was sat on the pebbled beaches of one of the islands in Lake Windermere, she was dressed in a white dress with her blond hair falling in curls around her.**_

_**The sun was on her face and she felt calm. **_

_**She knew that Alex would be somewhere on the island preparing a bonfire for their camp fire tea. The memory was a year after Emma and Alex had first met and he had taken her to one of his parent's lake houses to impress her.**_

_**With all the chaos in her waking life, Emma was happy that her dreams were of happier times. Times when she had no idea that angels existed, and she wasn't a runner in the race to prevent the apocalypse but just a historian looking for answers.**_

_** Suddenly the sound of angel wings filled her ears, closing her eyes momentarily Emma turned to look at Castiel, he seemed troubled.**_

_**"Hello Castiel," she greeted not bothering to stand up, even in her dream she felt emotionally drained. **_

_**"Hello Emma Winchester," he said gravelly as he sat down besides her, he looked just as worn as she did, as if he had a heavy weight on his shoulders. **_

_**Emma smiled, "You do know you don't have to call me by my full name right?" she asked. "Emma is just fine."**_

_**"Apologies Emma."**_

_**Again Emma smiled, "No need for apologies Castiel..." she said, "If anything I should be the one apologising we screwed up..." she said sadly tossing a pebble into the water and watching the water ripple as the pebble crash through the surface.**_

_**There was an unreadable look in Castiel's eyes as she said this, "You are not to blame Emma... you tried your best, you did not know that Lilith would show up..." he said awkwardly.**_

_**Emma frowned, "What's wrong Castiel?" she asked taking his arm, he winced at the closeness of her touch, his eyes met hers and he reminded her of a wounded puppy. **_

_**"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever your brother told us to do," he said quietly.**_

_**Again Emma frowned as she pulled back from the angel, missing the slight hurt look in his eyes as she moved, "That's why you didn't track the witch for us?" she asked.**_

_**Castile nodded, "I begged my superior to allow us to step in when Lilith arrived but he refused..." he explained.**_

_**"Does that sound right to you?" she asked.**_

_**Castiel shrugged, "Who am I to question the orders of God?" he asked defeatedly. "Although I was praying that your brother chose to save the town..."**_

_**Emma smiled as she took hold of Castiel's hand and gave it a squeeze, "You're different from the other angels," she said. "Do you reckon we can do this, prevent the apocalypse?" she asked.**_

_**Again another unreadable look filled Castiel's eyes, "Have faith Emma..." he said slowly.**_

_**Emma laughed, "No offence but I don't buy into the whole higher power pitch sale..." she admitted as she turned her gaze back to the water."But I do have faith in you Castiel. There is something about you, something good. So if you want me to have faith in somebody, I'll place it in you..."**_

_**Castiel nodded unsure how to react to the strange human next to him, "Thank you... can I confide in you with something, you must promise not to tell another soul?" he asked.**_

_**Turning to face him Emma nodded, "You can tell me anything Castiel..." she said blushing at the intense look he was giving her.**_

_**"I'm not a… hammer as your brother says. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether Dean passed or failed here... in the coming months there will be more tests on your brother's shoulders and yours too, I do not envy the weight on your shoulders Emma," he said truthfully.**_

_**Emma frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked.**_

_**"If you do not convince Sam Winchester to stop his demonic activities we will be forced to stop him ourselves... I have told you before he is heading down a dangerous path. You will not like where it leads him Emma. If you cannot save your brother all will be lost..." and with that the angel vanished leaving Emma more confused then she had ever been in her life. **_


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma woke up they were in a new town with a new case, something about vampires.

Dean had gone to talk to the victims while Sam was doing research.

Seeing her brother looking so normal almost convinced Emma that what she had seen the day before was just a horrible nightmare. However Emma couldn't be that naive even if she tried.

"Sammy can I talk to you?" she asked climbing off the bed and walking towards him.

Sam winced at the tone of the voice as he turned around and pierced her with suspicious hazel eyes, "Don't bother with the lecture Dean's already done that!" he snapped.

Emma felt like she had been slapped as she sat down beside him, her green eyes filled with hurt.

"I'm not going to lecture you Sammy... I just want to talk," she said honestly.

Turning to face her, Sam waited; there was stubbornness in his eyes that Emma was used to seeing everyday in the mirror from her own reflection. "_Why_?" she asked not needing to clarify, both knew what the talk would be about.

Closing his eyes as he took a sharp intake of breath Sam's posture slumped.

He couldn't lie to Emma like he could to Dean, she could always see right through it.

"It's not what it looks like-" he began,

"Then tell me what it is, I want_ your_ side Sammy because I know the facts and I want to know what _you_ think you've got yourself into..." she said folding her arms.

Sam glared at her, "You mean you've already made your decision," he spat. "Don't _pretend to care_ Emma, as much as you deny it you are like Dean, you judge first and then you don't bother hearing the truth!"

Quick as a flash Emma's hand flew across Sam's face; his head jerking back with the sheer force, for her thin body Sam would never have expected such force from his sister.

Emma continued to glare at him, "_Don't you fucking dare accuse me of not caring_ Samuel Winchester!" she hissed. "I am giving you the opportunity to explain to me why you think it's a good idea to jump on the wagon that's gonna lead you straight to hell!"

"It's not like that!" Sam protested, "I'm _saving_ people!"

Emma placed her head in her hands, "Sammy these powers are DEMONIC!" she cried.

"Are you even listening to me Emma?" he demanded. "I can _save the people demons possess_, the knife _kills_ them and exorcism doesn't always save them!"

Willing herself to remain calm Emma sighed, "Sammy you're clever, take a moment to think about this. Ok yeah it sounds all cool and superhero like but it's _really_ not. Nothing good comes from _demon born magic_. I'm _not_ judging you Sammy, I _know_ you just wanna help people, but this _isn't_ the way. _Please_ just stop this before you kill yourself or worse you become into one of them!" she cried grabbing hold of her brother's hand.

"You think I'm turning into a demon?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know what I think Sammy; all I know is that what you are doing isn't good... I'm _scared_ Sammy," she admitted.

Sam looked down, guilt filling his eyes.

"It makes me _powerful_ Em; the power is like nothing I've ever felt before... I've never been as good a hunter or fighter as Dean, or as clever and successful as you... but with this power I feel like I am actually useful..." he admitted.

Emma pulled him into a hug, "You are useful without your powers Sammy you always have been," she said truthfully. She suddenly felt like they were little kids again and she was comforting Sam after he had a nightmare.

When they were growing up Emma and Dean had taken it in turns looking after Sam, both doing better jobs then their father.

"Please don't make me lose my brother," she begged.

Sam felt limp in her arms as he turned to look at her, "But what about Lilith, she has to be stopped!" he whispered as Emma stroked his hair.

"I agree... but that doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself..." she said firmly."There has to be a way... I'll give Alex a call and see if he can find anything on the lore..." she suggested.

Reluctantly Sam nodded, however before he could comment the phone rang, it was Dean.

"Found the nest?" Sam asked into the phone, "What do you mean you took on the nest by yourself Dean, that's _suicide_!" he raged into the phone, Emma closed her eyes.

She may have been able to talk some sense into Sam today, but she knew the powers would divide her brothers. Emma knew if she was to save Sammy she would need Dean to stop being a dictator on their little brother's life.

Sam _wasn't_ a soldier, he didn't respond well to answers.

"I'll be outside," she said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam nodded as she left.

OoOo

Dressed in an off the shoulder jumper and a pair of jeans, Emma stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked around the city where they were staying. She needed some air and some time to devise a game plan.

Suddenly the sound of angel wings distracted her from her thoughts.

Turning she saw Castiel standing next to a coffee shop.

Smiling Emma walked over to him, "Hey there," she greeted.

"You did well talking to Sam," he complimented making her laugh,

"You spying on me feathers?" she teased as she linked her arm through his.

Castile seemed unnerved by her close physical contact however didn't complain, instead he allowed her to drag him into the coffee shop. "I have been assaigned with protecting your family, that means I see and hear everything you do," he explained.

Emma wrinkled her nose, "I'd _hate_ to be you... I'd be _scarred_ for life if I had to watch and hear everything Dean did!" she said shuddering, she knew how much of a man slut her brother was.

Castile smiled; it was a nice smile Emma decided.

It lit up his whole face.

"I much prefer watching _you_," he admitted before blushing.

Emma was unsure how to act to the confession, "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked as they stood in the line.

"Angels do not need substance," he reassured her.

The blond rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean you can't drink, why don't you try something, my treat?" she offered.

Castile tried to protest however Emma could be as stubborn as her brothers, "You know what I'll pick something, you go and grab a seat," she suggested.

Reluctantly Castiel went to find a seat in the busy coffee shop.

After she had ordered, Emma brought a tray with two hot chocolates and a chocolate brownie back to the table that Castiel had chosen. She could have fooled herself that he was just an ordinary man as he sat at the table looking out of the window, had it not been for his beautiful wings.

"You have beautiful wings," she said without thinking.

Castiel's eyes snapped to her, "You can see my wings?" he asked curiously.

Emma nodded as she sat down and handed him his hot chocolate, "Yeah... why shouldn't I be able to?" she asked.

Castile shook his head as he took the hot chocolate and frowned down at it. "Certain humans can sense wings, but they cannot actually see them... you are quite extraordinary Emma," he said. "What is this beverage you have given me?" he asked.

"It's called a hot chocolate," she said bringing her own to her lips. "It's one of the nicest things in the world!" she declared.

However Castiel didn't seem convinced, "Why do you drink melted chocolate?" he asked.

"Stop asking questions and just try it!" Emma giggled.

Obediently Castiel brought the cup to his lips and tasted the strange liquid, his eyes widened as he decided Emma was right, it did taste good. "This drink is agreeable," he decided making Emma laugh. "What is funny?" he asked confused.

Emma smiled, "How you say things," she said fondly. "Cas, I know this might sound a little weird because you're an angel and I'm a human... but do you reckon it is possible for us to become friends?" she asked.

Castile looked down for a moment at his hot chocolate; he looked to be I deep thought until he eventually said, "Yes... that would be agreeable..." with a small smile. Emma grinned in return, "Awesome..." she said.

OoOo

When Emma returned back to the motel Dean was packing up while Sam was missing, "Where's Sammy?" she asked as she took off her coat.

"Hell if I know," Dean muttered, "You might want to keep that on we're leaving..." he said zipping up his bag.

Emma sighed, sometimes she wished she never left Mexico.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews guys it means a lot :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma watched from the bar as her brothers attempted to hustle some unsuspecting drunks, she was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a low black top that shoved of a bit of cleavage.

She had styled her hair for once and applied make up.

Deciding that while her brothers were acting like jerks, she would at least have some fun, or she would have done, if Dean didn't scare off every guy who came near her.

Sipping her beer, Emma frowned when she saw Sam leaving Dean and the group of them they were trying to hustle and approached a pretty brunette who was dressed in a leather jacket.

By the murderous look on Dean's face, Emma didn't need to be psychic to know that the woman was bad news.

Finishing her beer she jumped off the bar stool and joined her brothers, "You have a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me!" Dean growled at the woman who didn't even bat and eye lid, instead she shot Dean a bitch look which could rival Sam.

"I just got some info, and then I'm gone," she promised.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Hang on who are you?" she asked not liking that she was the only one who didn't know what was going on.

The woman looked Emma up and down, her lips curled into a smirk as she extended her hand, "Ruby," she introduced herself. "I helped Sam out when Dean died."

Again Emma raised an eyebrow as she hesitantly took Ruby's hand, "Emma Winchester," she said hesitantly.

Now it was Ruby's turn to raise an eyebrow, however hers was directed at Sam, "You never told me you had a _sister_," she said.

Emma winced, "We weren't exactly talking..." she admitted.

Ruby sneered at her, "I don't exactly remember seeing _you_ around the time Dean were dragged to hell either," she accused making Emma wince even more.

"Hey leave off Emma, _bitch_!" Dean growled protectively. "She wasn't around because she _didn't know_, so what's this bogus information you got before I stab you?" he demanded.

Ruby shot him a bitch look, "I've been hearing whispers," she began making Dean snort,

"Oh great, demon whispers... _that's reliable_!" he snarked.

"Hold on," Emma said looking at Ruby, "You're a _demon_?!" she asked.

Ruby's eyes flashed black for a second before turning back to dark brown, "Well done goldy locks top of the class," she snarked before turning to Sam. "Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt," she explained.

"Why?" Sam asked, "Who is she?"

Ruby shrugged, "No idea," she admitted. "But I'm thinking she's important because the order is to capture her alive. I just figured you might wanna find this girl before the demons do."

Emma frowned, "If you're a demon why are you so _eager to sell out your own kind_?" she asked.

Even though Emma was more open minded when it came to non-human creatures she couldn't help but have less sympathy for demons. The majority of the time they had been sent to hell for doing bad things and had deserved what they got.

It was rare for there to be a case like Dean's where it had been selfless.

"I hate Lilith as much as you guys do; I want the bitch's head on a stick!" Ruby declared passionately.

Emma raised an eyebrow, she wasn't buying what the demon was selling, and sneaking a glance at her brothers she could see that Dean was thinking along the same lines as her.

Sam however seemed to believe Ruby.

He probably felt a kinship with the demon through what Azazel had done to him.

Turning to his siblings Sam had a hopeful look in his eyes, "Look maybe we should check this out?" he said looking between his older brother and sister.

Dean sneered at Ruby and ignored Sam, "Actually we are working a case, but thanks," he snarked.

The demon shot him an unimpressed look, "What case?" she asked dryly sussing Dean out on his obvious lie.

"Er we've got big leads..." he lied.

Emma face palmed.

"Sounds dangerous," Ruby drawled smirking at Sam.

Dean glared at her, "Yeah well it's better than going on some wild goose chase after some chick who might not even exist, just because you say she's important!" he spat.

Ruby shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm just delivering the news," she drawled as she looked at the three Winchesters. "It's up to you what you do with it. As far as I'm concerned, I told you, now I'm done!" she said as she turned to leave however Sam grabbed her shoulder,

"Wait, wait, wait this hospital Anna escaped from, it got a name?"

Emma rested her head in her hands, just when she thought she was having a night off...

OoOo

"Yes thank you, goodbye now," Emma said as she hung up the phone.

They were driving to the town where Ruby claimed the girl- Anna Milton lived. Emma had just rang the hospital to check out whether Anna existed or not. "Well Anna Milton is definitely real," she said from the back seat of the impala.

Dean snorted from the driver's seat, "Doesn't mean the case is real and the hospital is a three day drive!" he snapped.

Emma raised her hands in defence, "Hey don't snap at me it wasn't _my_ supernatural buddy who sent us off on this quest," she snapped.

From his seat, Sam shot her a bitch look, "Hey we've driven further for less!" he defended as Dean shook his head, "You got something to say, say it!" Sam snapped.

Emma held her breath.

"Oh I'm saying it," Dean muttered. "This sucks!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're not pissed that we are going after the girl," he said glaring at his brother, "You're pissed because _Ruby_ was the one who threw us the tip!"

"Boys don't fight!" Emma chided however they ignored her, nothing new there.

"Right 'cause as far as you're concerned the hell bitch is _practically family_!" Dean snapped, "Yeah, boy something major must have happened while I was downstairs, 'cause when I get back you're _BFF with a demon_?"

Emma rested her head against the window allowing the cool surface her growing headache; her brothers had been at each others' throats since they had left the angels.

Sometimes she fought the urge to just pack up and run back to Mexico and forget the whole ordeal.

But then looking at her brothers now, she knew that wasn't an option.

"I told you Dean she helped me go after Lilith!"

Had she been around could she have saved her brothers, or at least saved Sam from consorting with a demon because of his loss of Dean?

"Well thanks for the thumbnail- real vivid," Dean snapped sarcastically. "Wanna give me a little detail?"

Sam sneered at him, "Sure Dean let's trade stories, you first, how was hell?" he snapped.

"SAMMY!" Emma finally shouted making both her brothers jump, Dean nearly lost control of the impala, and Emma was glaring at her youngest brother.

"Jeez Em!" Dean muttered.

Sam glared at her, "What's _your_ problem?" he demanded.

Emma returned his glare, "You have _no right_ to demand Dean to tell you what happened in Hell, _no right whatsoever_!" she hissed.

"But-"

"_No buts Samuel Winchester_!" she snapped. "Dean will talk when he is _ready_ to talk won't you Dean?" she asked in a softer voice.

Dean remained quite.

Realising that she had probably just mad the situation worse Emma sighed as she plugged in her headphones and decided she might as well catch up on some sleep.

OoOo

The next day the Winchesters were masquerading as FBI agents in the hospital where Anna had last been seen, "Of course I want to help her if I can," the psychologist was saying as she led the three FBI agents into Anna's old room.

Emma shivered, she had always _hated_ hospitals.

"Now the orderly has no recollection of Anna escaping?" Sam asked.

The psychologist shrugged, "Apparently she knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room," she explained.

"That's one hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her," Dean commented.

Again the psychologist shrugged, "We think she may have planned it and waited behind the door..." she said.

Emma glanced around the bland room, she suddenly felt sorry for the girl, and how could anyone stay sane in such a boring room?

"What did Anna's illness include please doctor?" Emma asked.

"Schizophrenia," the psychologist answered sadly. "Within weeks Anna was overtaken my delusions."

The Winchesters shared a look, "What kind of delusions?" Sam asked.

Smiling a little the psychologist sat down, "She thought that demons were _everywhere,_" she explained as she handed Emma a notebook.

"Interesting," Dean said as Emma flickered through the book.

It was filled with beautiful drawings of what Emma could make out where events that had already happened, she frowned over the various seals which had been broken.

"This is revelations," Emma said breaking up the conversation between the psychologist and Dean, both her brothers joined her at the book.

The psychologist raised an eyebrow, "Since when does revelations have jack-o-lanterns?" she asked.

"It's a symbol of an event that happens on Halloween," Emma relied calmly, biting back the annoyance she felt for the other woman.

She didn't blame Anna for running away.

"Well Anna's father was a church deacon, when she became ill her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world," the Psychologist explained before her face morphed into a sad smile, "I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there on her own right now."

OoOo

After the Winchesters were done with the hospital they drove to Anna's house, hoping that the parents could give them some insight to whether Anna was bat shit crazy or if she wasn't human.

However when they got there they found the dead bodies of Mr and Mrs Milton in the living room.

The demons had beat them.

Sam had suggested they try the father's church, after all if Anna was religious she would take sanctuary there. So the Winchesters drove to the church was in the middle of town.

It was pretty, well for a church.

Emma had spent a lot of time researching churches, some held more secrets then others and she found them interesting.

While her brothers searched downstairs Emma searched the attic, suddenly a movement caused Emma to draw her gun, her green eyes peeled for the figure.

However when she realised that the figure was Anna, Emma immediately lowered the gun. There was no point scaring the girl more then she already was.

Suddenly her brothers came up into the attic, she signalled that Anna was behind the glass window and they immediately pocketed their guns. "Anna?" Emma called softly, "My name is Emma and these are my brothers Sam and Dean. We're not gonna hurt you, we're here to help."

"Emma?" a timid voice called from behind the glass. "Not Emma _Winchester_?"

The Winchester siblings shared a look, "Yeah," Emma answered.

Suddenly Anna emerged from her hiding place. She was the same age as Sam, maybe a bit younger with straight red hair and hazel eyes.

She looked ordinary enough with her jeans and jacket but Emma could help but sense there was something not right about her. Like there was something missing.

Instantly Anna's eyes fell onto Dean, a sort of star struck look in her eyes, "_The Dean_?" she asked slowly making Dean smile while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _the Dean_," he said pleased the title.

Anna's eyes darted between Emma and Dean, "Oh my God," she said as she started walking towards the two elder Winchesters and ignoring Sam. "I_t's really you_," she said sounding a bit fan girlish.

"The Angels talk about you _all the time_. You were in hell," she said to Dean, "But Castiel pulled you out and they hope between the two of you, that you will be able to save us!"

Her eyes looked desperate as she looked between Emma and Dean, both unsure how to answer the pleading question.

However Anna's attention had finally flickered to Sam, "And some of them don't like you at all..." she said making Sam shift uncomfortably.

She looked between all three Winchesters, "They talk about the three of you all the time now, I feel like I know you..." she said still looking star struck.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "You can hear the angels?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just... hear them in my head..." Anna explained.

Dean frowned, "What like right now?" he asked.

"Not right this second... but a lot," Anna said still staring at Dean, "I can't shut them out there are so many of them!"

Emma suddenly felt more sympathy for the girl, "All you are doing is tapping into angel radio and they lock you up?" she asked her tone halfway between sympathetic and anger.

Anna turned her sad eyes on Emma and smiled, "Yes, thank you," she said acknowledging that Emma understood.

"Anna, when did the voices start?" Sam asked. "Do you remember?"

Turning to face Sam, Anna nodded, "I can tell you exactly," she said. "September 18th..."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "A day before my birthday?" she asked.

"The day I got outta Hell," Dean countered.

Anna nodded, "First words I heard clear as a bell, 'Dean Winchester is saved'."

"What do you think?" Dean asked quietly to his siblings.

Both Sam and Emma shrugged, "I'm a historian Dean..." Emma said quietly, "But this goes beyond me..."

Sam nodded, "Yeah above my pay grade..."

Dean offered Anna a slight smile, "At least we know why the demons want you so bad," he said as Anna's face fell and her eyes filled with fear, "They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side is cooking. You're angel 1-900."

"Dean!" Emma said glaring at her brother as she wrapped an arm around the other girl, "There is no need to scare her!"

Anna shot her a grateful smile, "Erm do you know if my parents are ok?" she asked Emma as her brothers' faces fell, "I didn't go home I was too afraid..."

Before any of the Winchesters could inform Anna that her parents were dead, Ruby came rushing into the church like all the hounds of hell were after her.

Considering she was a demon, it wasn't too unlikely.

"You got the girl?" Ruby demanded, "Good let's go!"

Anna backed away in fear, "Her face!" she cried as Emma stood protectively in front of the red head.

"It's ok she's here to help!" Sam said.

Dean looked over at Ruby and sneered, "Yeah don't be so sure!" he muttered.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "We have to hurry!" she said sounding agitated.

"Why?" Emma asked, she didn't trust the demon.

She didn't trust the demon one bit.

"Because a demon is coming- big timer, we can fight later Goldie Locks!" the demon snapped.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry but it's a bit _convenient_ that that you show up here _after_ we found Anna with some _A list demon on your tail_," she drawled.

Ruby glared at her.

"For your information Goldie, I didn't bring him here _you and your brothers_ did!" she snapped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He followed you from the girl's house, we have to go now!" Ruby snapped.

Sam nudged Emma and Dean and pointed to a statue of the Virgin Mary which was starting to cry tears of blood, "Shit!" Emma cursed.

"It's too late he's here!" Ruby whispered.

Emma took hold of Anna's arm as she and Sam led her to a cupboard, "Stay in there with Emma and don't move," Sam ordered before turning to his sister. "Stay with her," Emma nodded.

The cupboard was dark and Anna had started crying, wrapping her arm around the younger girl Emma tried to calm her.

"It's alright we won't let him get you," she promised.

Anna blinked up at her with her woeful eyes, "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because my brothers are gonna kick his ass!" Emma declared making the red head smile.

After a while Emma asked, "So what do the angels say about me then?"

"They are divided over you... some think that you can save us and others think you will damn us all," Anna explained. "Castiel talks about you _a lot_."

Emma blushed.

"You can distinguish individual angels?" she asked curiously.

Anna nodded, "Well some... I think these angels are all in the same garrison it's like I just know their names... besides he was the one who declared first that Dean had been saved," she explained.

"Must be annoying having a beehive of angels in your noggin,"

"Understatement," Anna said as she began to play with her hands. "I should be grateful that God has given me this opportunity, but at the same time I wish they would shut up and give me some peace," she said quietly.

Before Emma could reply the door was ripped open to reveal Ruby, "What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded.

The demon rolled her eyes, "Saving your asses take my hands both of you!" she ordered.

Emma and Anna exchanged glances.

"Look if you stay here you're gonna die, and so are your brothers!" Ruby warned.

Sighing Emma nodded to Anna and they both took hold of Ruby's hand.

* * *

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews :)**

**This is the end of my pre-written chapters so it might be a while before I update again due to exams and the fact I'm going to Mexico for two weeks next week :)**

**Feel free to ask questions and I'll do my best to answer them :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait I've had really bad writer's block ever since I finished my exams. I apologise in advance if this chapter sucks.**

* * *

"Demon airway vs. Angel airways, no competition really," Emma groaned as she picked herself up off the floor, her blond hair had fallen in a cascade around her as she turned to glare at Ruby who was smirking. "Where are we anyway?" she asked looking around what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she walked over to the windows and placed hex bags underneath, "Some place safe," she said illusively.

"No offence... but my name _isn't_ Sam, and I'm not just going to trust you!" Emma snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So I'll ask again, where the hell are we?"

Turning around Ruby smiled, "Sorry Goldie Locks but my lips are sealed," she purred before turning to Anna who was looking slightly scared, "You alright over there?" she asked. Slightly startled Anna nodded; her blue eyes however betrayed her fear.

"Why were demons even after me?" Anna asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Emma drawled as she looked over at Ruby, who rolled her eyes at her,

"Save your accusations for someone who actually cares Blondie," she spat.

Emma rolled her eyes before reaching for her phone, she knew that Sam and Dean would be worried about her by now, and plus she needed to know that they were alright.

However Ruby quickly pounced on her, knocking the phone from her hands. "What the hell?" Emma cried as she watched the phone shatter on the floor.

"You can be easily traced by that phone, putting us all in danger!" Ruby drawled.

"I was only going to call Dean!"

A sly smile formed on Ruby's lips, "Yeah and seeing as you and the wonder twins brought Alastair to the Church, I'm not taking any chances!" she purred.

Emma glared at her, the dark haired demon was really starting to annoy her, and if Sam and Dean didn't come soon she knew she would end up exorcising the bitch! It wasn't like anything was stopping her; well nothing besides the fact that they didn't know why the Big Boss demon was after Anna- Ruby did, even if she said she didn't.

"Sam and Dean will need to know where we are so they can join us," Emma drawled.

"Bad idea," Ruby retorted.

"Why?"

"Are you really that stupid Blondie?" Ruby asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Alastair knows that we have the girl, therefore he will be watching your brothers... that's how he found you at the church..." she explained.

"I have a name!" Anna said fiercely. "It's _Anna_, not 'girl'..."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "At the moment I really don't care Anna, I risked my hide to save your ass, _both_ your asses in fact!" she spat as she shot a glare at Emma.

"What do you want, a medal?" Emma snarked.

"For starters," Ruby drawled. "But I was going to suggest getting your brothers."

The blond Winchester raised an eyebrow, "And how are you going to do that without big bad Ali finding out where we are?" she asked curiously.

Ruby smirked before throwing her head back, both Emma and Anna watched as black smoke filtered out of her mouth before vanishing out of the window. "Did I mention I bloody hate demons?" Emma asked as she sat down on the floor.

Anna smiled, "This is all so strange..." she admitted.

"What finding out that all this crap is real?" Emma asked. "Tell me about it, I was free of it too until my brothers dragged me back in..." she muttered placing her head in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Emma let out a dry laugh, "My dad was hell bent on finding the son of a bitch who murdered my mom... he trained my brothers to be the perfect little warriors. I was never allowed to take part in hunts, dad wanted to keep me safe. Eventually I convinced Dean to teach me how to fight and I would hunt in secret, I loved it. When dad found out we argued and I left and lived with my Uncle Bobby before going to college to become an archaeologist..." she explained. "For the first time in my life I was happy, I had colleagues and people who _appreciated_ me and valued my opinion, something that my family never did..."

"Then why did you leave?" Anna asked. "If you hated this life so much why did you just stay away?"

Biting back tears Emma wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't know... but then I found out that Dean had _died_ and I hadn't even know... you have no idea what that is like, someone who has always been there one day just fading out and you didn't even know. They say that sometimes people have a _feeling_ when a loved one dies; I felt _nothing_... after that I knew I couldn't leave. How could I leave my brothers to fight in this war alone?"

Anna took hold of Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze, "It's going to be alright Emma... the angels won't let the Apocalypse happen... everything is going to be ok..." she said confidently.

"I should be the one comforting _you_..." Emma said feeling slightly guilty for having an emotional breakdown, "How you holding up?" she asked.

Anna shrugged, "Alright I guess... it's nice to know I'm not actually crazy..." she said smiling. Emma couldn't help but grin,

"Oh I don't know... we're all a little mad here," she laughed.

"Speak for yourself Blondie," Ruby suddenly said as she sat up, neither Emma or Anna had seen her smoke back into her meat suit. "Both your brothers are alive and are coming here," she said.

Emma nodded, "Thank you?" she said awkwardly.

Ruby smirked, clearly taking satisfaction in Emma's awkwardness, "Oh look at that boys and girls, a Winchester with _manners_!" she drawled.

"I still don't like you," Emma stated.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, even though I _did_ save Sammy's life," Ruby purred.

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to make me trust you?" she asked.

"Just thought you would like to know that while you were off playing Indiana Jones, _somebody_ had your little brother's back," Ruby said shrugging. There was something hidden in her dark eyes, something Emma didn't like one bit.

Refusing to rise to Ruby's bait Emma changed the subject, "Any food in this joint?" she asked. The demon raised an eyebrow, "How the hell should I know?" she asked.

Emma shrugged, "Is there?" she asked.

However before Ruby could answer Sam and Dean entered the cabin, "Emma!" Sam cried before launching himself at his older sister, who in return wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Heya Sammy, nice to know you aren't dead," she said cheerfully before hugging Dean, "I swear to God I am going to end up exorcising her soon!" she whispered into Dean's ear making him chuckle.

"Nice of you to join us," Ruby drawled.

Sam turned to her and smiled, "Yeah thanks..." he muttered before turning to Anna who was watching awkwardly from the side. "You ok Anna?" he asked.

The red head nodded, "Yeah Emma's been looking after me," she said with a soft smile in Emma's direction. "And Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life..." she added as an afterthought making Emma snort.

Ruby only saved them because there was something in it for her, even if Emma wasn't sure what that was yet.

"Yeah, I hear she does that. I guess I... You know..." Dean said awkwardly as he glanced at Ruby who was smirking at him,

"What?" she asked.

Dean looked like the words he was about to say caused him physical pain, and Ruby continued smirking, obviously enjoying it. "I guess I owe you for... Sam. And I just wanted... you know..." Dean rambled.

"Don't strain yourself," Ruby purred before turning to Emma, "At least one Winchester can be grateful," she drawled.

Before Emma could answer with something witty Dean said loudly, "Okay, then. Is the moment over?" he asked. Ruby nodded, still smirking, "Good because that was awkward..."

"Tell me about it..." Emma muttered.

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked..." Anna suddenly asked.

The Winchesters shared an awkward look, Emma instantly felt guilty. She had whined to Anna about not knowing that her brother was dead and Anna herself had no idea that the demons had killed her parents.

"Uh..." Sam began awkwardly.

Anna frowned, "There's something you're not telling me, what is it?" she asked frowning at the youngest Winchester.

"Anna, um... Your parents..." Sam began.

"What about them?" Anna asked, still frowning.

Emma sighed, watching her brother trying to tell Anna this was painful to watch. Taking hold of the younger girl's hand Emma gave it a squeeze, "I'm really sorry Anna... there was nothing we could do..." she said softly.

Anna's blue eyes widened, "No, they're not..." she broke off as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered as she held the younger girl as she cried.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna sobbed while Emma stroked her hair. Anna didn't deserve this, she had a perfectly ordinary life until she started hearing the angels in her mind and now the demons had turned her life upside down.

"We don't know..." Sam admitted, finally finding his voice.

Suddenly Anna's eyes widened, "They're coming!" she announced, her voice filled with terror as she clung to Emma.

"Back room!" Dean ordered.

Emma nodded as she led Anna to the back room, "Whatever you do, do not leave this room!" she instructed.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"Four is better than three," Emma said awkwardly, she hadn't been in a proper fight in a while, but her brothers needed her. "We won't let you be taken, I promise," Emma said before leaving the room to join her brothers who were arguing with Ruby over the location of the knife.

Dean was the first to notice her presence in the room, "Emma why aren't you with Anna?" he demanded making his sister roll her eyes, she hated it when he was like this. Did he really expect her to go and hide?

She may not be a hunter, but that didn't mean she couldn't still fight!

"You got your ass kicked last time, and four sounds like a better odd than three," she drawled coolly. "What's the plan?" she asked. However before either of her brothers or Ruby could answer the cabin started to shake, "Am I the only one who doesn't have a good feeling about this?" Emma shouted over the noise.

Suddenly the doors swung open with such violence that Dean pushed Emma behind him, shielding her from the sparks which were created from the force. Castiel and Uriel walked confidently into the cabin, their eyes scanning the surroundings as if looking for someone.

Pulling herself out of Dean's grasp Emma couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Hi Cas, hi Uriel," she greeted. Even though she wasn't fond of the other angel who had been more than willing to blow up a town and innocent people, she would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to see them. "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day," she said casually shooting a glare at Ruby.

Uriel's face was emotionless and Castiel was refusing to look at her, "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" Uriel asked her, also glaring at Ruby who looked like she was ready to run a mile.

Emma shrugged, "Ask Sam... she's his friend not mine..." she muttered she then turned to Castiel, "Whatcha doing here Cas?" she asked.

"We're here for Anna," the angel answered in a monotone which made Emma frown.

This wasn't like Cas, his voice was normally filled with some form of emotion, whether it was passion or curiosity, but never like a robot.

Also frowning Dean asked, "Here for her like... here for her?"

"Stop talking. Give her to us!" Uriel commanded.

Emma rolled her eyes, "First of the correct term is 'give us to her _please_' and second, like hell that is ever gonna happen!" she snapped remembering the fear in Anna's tone when she had announced that the angels were coming.

Ignoring his sister Sam asked, "Why do _you_ want her?"

For the first time since he had entered the room emotion flickered through Castiel's sapphire blue eyes, something that looked remarkably like regret, however as quickly as it came it was gone.

"We have orders to kill her," he explained.

Emma's eyes widened as she willed herself to stay calm, what could the angels possibly want with Anna? Could it be because she could tap into their telepathic conversations and was a liability?

No, there something more than that, she decided judging by the sadness in Castiel's eyes.

"What do you want with her?" Sam asked.

Uriel glared, "Out of the way," he said softly, his tone demanding respect as he walked forward his hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her!" Dean tried to reason.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her gently..." Uriel said, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Emma felt sick, "You're some _heartless_ sons of bitches, you know that?" she spat looking between the two angels.

For the first time since he had arrived, Castiel looked at her, however there was no familiarity like there had been before. Instead, Emma felt like she was locking eyes with a snow man, cold and incapable of feeling.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel drawled.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emma whispered going back to stand with her brothers, her green eyes filled with disgust as she watched the angel she had called her friend, the angel who had saved her life. "How can you let an _innocent_ girl die?" she asked.

A flash of hurt flickered through Castiel's eyes, "She is _far_ from innocent..." he said sounding more like himself.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam demanded.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing," Uriel snarled. "Now give us the girl!"

Again Emma raised an eyebrow, "Sorry what?" she asked looking between her brothers and Ruby, "Did I miss something?"

"Not _now_ Emma," Sam muttered.

"I think _now_ little brother, you were sleeping with a _demon_?" she demanded. Ruby smirked while Sam fell silent, "Oh we are so having words about this when this is over Samuel Winchester!" Emma hissed. She then turned to the angels, "And you two can fuck off!" she spat.

Uriel raised an eyebrow, "And who's going to make us?" he asked as if the question amused him, "You three or the demon whore?" with a flick of his wrist Uriel had flung Ruby against the wall before picking her up and pinning her there. With one hand he pinned her down while she struggled while the other glowed with white light.

For a brief second Emma and Castiel's eyes met, his mouth was set into a firm line as Dean charged forward and attacked Uriel from behind, however Uriel turned around just in time and knocked Dean's weapon away.

While they fought Emma noticed that Castiel was heading to the back room while her brothers were occupied.

Quickly heading him off she stood between him and the door, "I know you don't want to hurt me... and I know you don't want to hurt her," she said shaking a little. She didn't recognise this Castiel, and that scared her, especially with the way he was looking at her.

"You do _not_ know what I want Emma Winchester," he said coldly. "Now move aside," he ordered.

Emma glared at him, "I'm afraid my moral compass won't let me do that... karma and all that jazz," he said trying to sound more confident then she was feeling.

Sighing Castiel placed two fingers on her head, "I'm sorry," he whispered as he caught her while she fell, before laying her on the floor. Neither of her brothers had noticed, both were fighting Uriel.

However as soon as Castiel's hand touched the door a bright light filled the room causing him to spirit away, seconds later the same happened to Uriel. Looks of pain written clearly on their faces.

Sam and Dean stared at each other before noticing Emma on the floor, "EMMA!" Dean cried as he ran over to his little sister and held her in his arms, ignoring the pain that had flooded his body.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked worriedly as he helped Ruby to her feet.

Dean nodded, "She's just unconscious... next time I see Cas, I'll kill him for this!" he growled as he placed Emma back down. Nobody messed with Dean's little sister!

Walking into the back room, Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Anna was ok, she was sitting in a chair, her wrists were bleeding and breathing hard but she was alive.

"Are you ok?" he asked noticing the blood sigil on the mirror.

Weakly Anna nodded, "Are they - are they gone?" she asked fearfully.

Dean nodded, "Did you kill them?" he asked as he began to bandage her arm.

"No. I sent them away... far away..." Anna said as Sam, Ruby and Emma, (who had now woken up) entered the room.

Emma's eyes were studying the sigil, a thoughtful look in her eyes before turning back to Anna.

"Anna don't take this the wrong way... but how do you know Enochian?" she asked.

Anna frowned, "What's Enochian?" she asked confused.

"Language of the angels..." Emma answered. "I've seen this sigil before in some paintings from Ancient Sumer... nobody knew what it did only that it was given to the Sumerians by the Anunnaki... aka angels," she explained.

Still shaking Anna shook her head as she stared pensively at the sigil, "That just popped in my head. I don't know how I did it. I just did it..." she whispered.

OoOo

While Ruby healed Anna's wounds, the Winchesters hovered outside. "So what do you think?" Dean asked as Sam closed the door.

"I think Anna is getting more and more interesting by the second," Sam admitted.

Emma nodded, "Not every day you meet somebody who can accurately use Enochian..." she added.

Sam watched her carefully, he knew his older sister better than anyone, and he knew that she was barely holding it together. She had never actually hunted until this year, sure she had helped hunters out and knew how to fight but she had never been on the front lines before.

He could also tell that Castiel's betrayal had shaken her, he knew that the two had been getting along and to see Castiel knock her out made Sam angry. How dare the angel do that to his sister when she had trusted him!

"How do you know about Enochian?" Dean asked as Emma avoided his gaze, making Sam realise that Emma was yet to tell Dean that Alex had nearly killed her.

"When Castiel saved you that's what sparked your interest in angels?" he asked. "You started making the connections?"

Emma nodded.

"What do you mean when Castiel saved her?" Dean demanded.

Sighing Emma rested her head against the wall, "It doesn't matter... _priorities_ what are we going to do about Anna?" she asked.

"It seems like the angels want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing. I mean, that blood spell - Some serious crap... especially now that we know it is Enochian..." Sam muttered.

Dean nodded, "Something's going on with her. See what you two can find out," he said to his younger siblings.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now!"


	12. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED!**

Hi guy's I've been suffering from really bad writers block with all my stories, especially since I've been ill. Now that I'm better I see that they need to be re-written because there are a tone of mistakes.

This may result in being completely re-written and being taken down to be done so, or just re-posted a chapter at a time in the current story. Sorry for the inconveniance. I promise I will have everything up and running again shortly. But I literally cannot continue with them the way they are.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
